


Si tu m'apprivoises

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry et les panthères, Louis et les rapaces, M/M, Parc animalier
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: « Je ne peux pas jouer avec toi. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé. »- Le Petit PrinceHarry a une relation toute particulière avec "sa" panthère des neige, Laila. Suite à un transfert, il débarque dans le parc animalier où Louis travaille avec les rapaces. Et dès le premier instant, il ne peut pas le lâcher des yeux.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry s'arrête et lève les yeux sur le porche qui marque l'entrée du lieu. Le soleil qui brille l'aveugle un instant, alors il place une main en visière sur son front et balaie les environs du regard. Ce qu'il voit ne lui inspire rien de particulier. Le large parking lui fait penser à ceux que l'on trouve en bordure des parcs d'attractions. Si ce n'est qu'à la place des personnages de dessins animés, on trouve des animaux sur les drapeaux qui délimitent les différentes zones.

 

Il avance doucement vers les caisses qu'il dépasse sans s'y arrêter puisqu'il a acheté son billet en ligne. Il extrait d'ailleurs la feuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste alors qu'il approche des tourniquets qui régulent l'entrée des visiteurs.

 

Dès qu'il passe les barrières de sécurité, Harry se retrouve devant une petite ferme peuplée de chèvres et de dindons. Et parmi les animaux se faufilent des enfants, poursuivis tantôt par des boucs, tantôt par leurs parents. Le spectacle est attendrissant, mais Harry ne s'y attarde pas. Il est déjà presque midi et le bouclé doit repartir en Allemagne le soir-même.

 

Il ne voulait pas à tout prix découvrir l'intégralité du parc dès aujourd'hui, conscient qu'il lui serait de toute façon impossible d'arpenter les soixante-cinq hectares de l'endroit en quelques heures à peine. Mais il tenait absolument à voir de ses propres yeux le nouvel enclos de sa protégée.

 

Lui-même était là depuis une petite semaine. Il espérait que profiter de ses congés pour gérer son propre emménagement lui permettrait d'aborder le transfert de façon plus calme. Arriver après le début de la saison était déjà handicapant en soi, alors il préférait savoir à quoi s'attendre pour ne pas débarquer, trois jours plus tard, en terrain inconnu. Les dernières semaines avaient été chaotiques. Si leur arrivée avait été retardée, c'est parce que Laila avait été malade.

 

Laila, son bébé. Sa panthère des neiges de huit mois. Enfin, pas la sienne. Mais Harry avait été là depuis le début. Il était présent à sa naissance, en Allemagne. Il l'avait vue grandir à cette vitesse folle, devenir ce magnifique spécimen plein de grâce. Il avait été son soigneur attitré depuis le premier jour. Et à la fin de son stage, deux mois plus tard, personne n'avait pu les séparer. Il y avait entre le jeune homme et le félin une espèce d'alchimie inexplicable. Tout le monde avait pu s'en rendre compte. Alors le zoo avait embauché Harry et depuis, il considérait effectivement que Laila était _sa_ panthère. Même si un animal de cette trempe n'avait pas vraiment de maître.

 

Tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées, Harry suit le chemin qui part vers la gauche. Il y a un lac au centre du parc et toute la visite s'articule autour de celui-ci. Il débarque dans l'espace dédié au ciel et longe d'abord quelques cages renfermant diverses perruches et autres perroquets colorés avant d'entrer directement _dans_ la volière. Le spectacle est étonnant. Même si Harry n'aime pas particulièrement les oiseaux, il sait reconnaître leur beauté. Par contre, il ne sait pas reconnaître leur race. A part les flamands roses, peut-être. Mais pour lui, tous ces volatiles sont des moineaux. Des rouges, des bleus, des verts... Mais des moineaux quand même.

 

En sortant de cette cage tellement immense qu'elle n'a presque plus l'air d'en être une, Harry tombe sur les pandas roux et fond littéralement devant leurs adorables petites têtes. Il entend à côté de lui une dame visiblement habituée des lieux s'extasier sur leur beauté, tout en racontant que, souvent, les deux petits mammifères sont roulés en boule et profondément endormis le long d'un tronc d'arbre.

 

Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il longe un imposant mur de pierre blanche qui mène à une énorme porte en bois rouge. Elle annonce l'entrée de la "Cités des Immortels" et Harry sent l'excitation gonfler dans sa poitrine. Cette partie du site est encore en construction – en effet, le parc est en constante évolution et chaque année voit son lot de travaux être réalisés. Seul l'enclos principal est achevé et il a clairement été pensé pour attirer l'attention et brasser un maximum de visiteurs. Comme si les deux pandas géants qui s'y prélassent avaient besoin de plus que leurs bonnes bouilles. Eux aussi sont arrivés cette année, à temps pour l'ouverture évidemment, et ils ont bénéficié d'une couverture médiatique impressionnante. Mais ce n'est pas ces grosses boules de poils qui mettent Harry dans un tel état. Il sait qu'il passera les premiers mois après son arrivée dans l'aire des félins, mais à terme, Laila sera déplacée ici, dans la Cité. Ca lui procure un sentiment de fierté plutôt agréable, et son sourire s'étire encore un peu.

 

Pendant deux heures, Harry continue d'errer dans le parc. Il joue avec les loutres géantes, ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment d'un manchot qui a glissé sur une feuille et s'émerveille quand un lémurien monte sur son épaule pour attraper un morceau de carotte. Il aime son poste dans le zoo allemand, mais seulement parce qu'il côtoie Laila et que son meilleur ami y travaille avec lui. Il sait déjà qu'il se plaira tellement mieux ici. Le parc animalier ne ressemble pas à un simple zoo. Les enclos sont grands et ouverts. Les soigneurs sont constamment en action. Et les visiteurs ont une foule d'occasions d'interagir avec les animaux pendant les nourrissages qui prennent plutôt la forme de sessions d'informations.

 

Quand il repasse pour la troisième fois sur le même chemin, Harry cesse de se promener au hasard et sort son plan. Il remarque qu'il se trouve juste à côté de l'aire réservée au spectacle des rapaces et que celui-ci doit avoir lieu une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les oiseaux ne sont peut-être pas son fort, mais il doit bien avouer que ceux-là le fascinent un peu. A l'image des félins qu'il affectionne tant, les oiseaux de proie forcent le respect. Ils représentent la puissance de leur branche dans le classement animal. Alors, sans se poser plus de question, Harry va s'installer sur un banc en pierre en attendant le début de la représentation.

 

Il attend patiemment en observant plus attentivement les alentours. Les gradins sont placés sur deux côtés d'une piste rectangulaire. Un vieux mur longe le côté directement opposé à Harry et une grande tour s'élève sur sa droite. Cela ressemble à un vieux clocher et il est curieux de savoir à quel genre de bâtiment ces ruines appartenaient. Il remarque aussi toute une série de perchoirs éparpillés entre les bancs, dont un à quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

 

Le micro finit par grésiller et une voix préenregistrée donne les recommandations d'usage. Le public devient silencieux et une musique se lance.

 

[ **Two Steps From Hell - Protectors of the Earth** ](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DASj81daun5Q)

 

Une musique classique, basse, profonde. Le genre de musique qui calme le corps tout en animant l'esprit. Harry sent l'excitation gonfler en lui en même temps que les notes s'élèvent dans l'air.

 

La même voix parle par dessus la mélodie et annonce l'arrivée du faucon crécelle. Un fauconnier arrive sur la piste avec un petit oiseau tout en finesse. L'animal s'envole presque immédiatement et fend les airs avec précision et rapidité. Forcément, pour un oiseau de proie. Alors que tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, deux autres de ses semblables se joignent à lui pour survoler la foule.

 

Viennent ensuite les hiboux. Cinq d'entre eux se baladent de perchoir en perchoir, laissant les spectateurs admirer leur grâce. Harry s'étonne d'être capable de reconnaître parmi eux une chouette effraie et un hibou grand duc – ils n'étaient certes pas très difficiles à identifier, mais quand même.

 

La musique change ensuite, pour quelque chose d'assez étonnant et aux oiseaux nocturnes succèdent les caracaras.

 

[ **Rat Fight - Fantastic Mr. Fox** ](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCZ44w8DMxJw)

 

Contrairement aux autres, qui sont arrivés sur le bras d'un fauconnier ou directement en volant, ceux-ci débarquent sur la piste en sautillant. Le soigneur utilise un appât attaché à une espèce de longue corde qu'il fait tourner dans les airs, puis le long du sol. Beaucoup de gens rient en voyant les rapaces jouer comme des chatons à qui on lance une boulette de papier.

 

Quand ils sortent de scène, le silence revient un instant, vite brisé à nouveau par le générique de Game of Thrones. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la référence.

 

[ **Game of Thrones - Season 1-4 Extended Map Opening** ](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6RghblELlLw)

 

Ce changement d'ambiance n'est évidemment pas anodin et les sourires sont vite remplacés par des yeux émerveillés alors que les aigles font leur entrée. En même temps que ces oiseaux majestueux au goût de liberté, Harry remarque le deuxième fauconnier. Celui-ci s'avance vers le centre de la piste dans son uniforme, le même que chaque employé du parc mais qui sur lui donne tout autre chose. Le pantalon de travail beige lui tombe sur les hanches d'une manière très appréciable. Son pull brun retrace parfaitement les lignes de ton torse. Le gant en cuir qui protège son avant-bras n'empêche pas de deviner une certaine finesse dans ses gestes, ce qui se confirme quand, de son autre main, il sort une souris de sa besace pour rappeler un des rapaces. Et puis, son visage. Il a l'air jeune, sensiblement du même âge que Harry. Ses traits sont harmonieux, son regard doux. Il observe ses oiseaux avec déférence, avec le même respect que Harry témoigne à Laila. Il a cet air très concentré, sur le qui-vive. Et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il orchestre un véritable ballet avec ses oiseaux. A peine l'un d'entre eux quitte-t-il son bras qu'un autre vient s'y poser. Et il a une attention pour chacun d'entre eux.

 

Harry a un peu honte de se l'avouer, mais jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, il n'accorde plus aucune importance aux rapaces. Il voit bien passer les vautours, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur le jeune fauconnier. Sa démarche nonchalante, son port de tête, la manière qu'il a de mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure pour siffler les oiseaux... Et puis, au moment où la représentation se termine, l'apothéose : le jeune homme sourit. Un sourire éclatant, le sourire fier du travail accompli. Et, se faisant, il jette un regard circulaire sur la foule. Harry est trop loin pour définir la couleur de ses yeux, mais il peut sans conteste affirmer qu'ils brillent de la plus belle des façons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Le parc est largement inspiré de Pairi Daiza, un magnifique parc animalier en Belgique. Les animaux cités existent vraiment. Mais je n'ai aucune vraie idée de comment fonctionne une telle structure. Je fais au mieux et j'invente beaucoup. Soyez indulgent(e)s. Merci =)

Harry fixe avec effroi son meilleur ami. Il serre les poings le long du corps en avisant le fusil qu’il tient à la main. Mais c’est la réaction de l’Irlandais qui l’énerve le plus. Parce qu’il sourit. Le traître.

 

**“Je te déteste,”** souffle-t-il, et on pourrait presque croire qu’il est sérieux.

 

**“Je sais,”** répond Niall alors que son sourire s’élargit. **“Allez Harry, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.”**

 

**“Oui mais...”** soupire ce dernier en haussant les épaules. **“J’ai horreur de ça.”**

 

**“On ne peut pas faire autrement.”**

 

Et Harry le sait. Il est conscient qu’il n’y a pas mille façons de procéder et qu’il est impensable de transporter un tel animal éveillé. Mais quand même…

 

**“Ce sera vite terminé. Tu peux aller faire un tour pendant que je m’en occupe si tu préfères,”** propose Niall en resserrant sa prise sur l’arme. Derrière lui, on entend Laila grogner.

 

**“Non ! Je… Non.”** réplique vivement Harry en levant sur lui des yeux presque paniqués.

 

**“D’accord,”** sourit encore son ami en secouant la tête.

 

**“Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait que ce soit toi ?”** marmonne le bouclé, bien trop bas pour être entendu.

 

Ca aussi il le sait. Le vétérinaire est occupé ailleurs alors c’est Niall, son assistant préféré, qui écope de la tâche d’endormir Laila.

 

La panthère a été isolée hors de son enclos et tourne maintenant en rond dans une cage individuelle en jetant des regards rageurs à travers les barreaux qui la séparent de l’équipe. Ses grognements pourraient être perçus comme effrayants, mais Harry sait que derrière cette espèce de colère émanant du félin, il y a surtout de la peur.

 

Soudain, une détonation résonne dans le petit couloir. La panthère bondit en rugissant et Harry sent ses genoux faiblir. Ca ne devrait pas le toucher autant, mais il a vraiment horreur de ça. Laila feule et sa queue bat les airs. Elle ouvre la gueule, exposant ses crocs quand une deuxième fléchette tranquillisante l’atteint.

 

Il en faut une troisième quelques minutes plus tard pour que l’animal sombre enfin dans le sommeil. A peine Laila a-t-elle touché le sol que Harry se dirige vers l’entrée de la cage. Mais Niall le précède, s’agenouillant immédiatement aux côtés de la panthère et utilisant son stéthoscope pour vérifier les battements de son coeur. Il ôte les embouts de ses oreilles et tend l’extrémité de l’appareil à son meilleur ami.

 

**“Tu vois, elle va bien. Je connais mon boulot.”**

 

Harry grogne en levant les yeux au ciel. Jamais il n’a douté des capacités de Niall. Et l’Irlandais le sait, malgré ses plaisanteries.

 

Plusieurs personnes se joignent à eux pour transporter Laila à l’arrière du petit camion spécialement conçu pour le transport des animaux sauvages. On l’installe sur le sol du véhicule, protégée par des couvertures, et les portes sont rapidement verrouillées.

 

Le temps presse, le convoi doit partir au plus vite. Niall et Harry ont repoussé leurs adieux au dernier moment, et ils y sont. Ils se tiennent l’un devant l’autre, immobiles pendant quelques instants, avant que Niall ne franchisse le mètre qui les sépare pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.

 

**“Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ?”** souffle le bouclé.

 

**“Parce qu’il est absolument impossible de te séparer de Laila. Et que tu as besoin d’un nouveau départ.”**

 

**“Je ne devrais pas avoir me séparer de toi,”** dit-il encore en écrasant littéralement l’Irlandais contre lui.

 

**“T’inquiète, dès que j’ai des congés, je viens t’embêter,”** répond Niall. Et il ajoute en baissant la voix : **“Puis on sait jamais, si d’ici quelques mois tu entends dire qu’ils cherchent un véto, fais mon éloge !”**

 

Harry ne peut retenir un éclat de rire un peu humide. Il resserre son étreinte lorsque Niall veut s’en extraire et attend de s’être composé un visage à peu près neutre avant de se reculer. Niall lui tape sur l’épaule et lui offre un sourire encourageant.

 

**“Ca va le faire. Rejoins ta panthère, elle a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d’elle.”**

 

Harry hoche la tête une fois et se retourne avec une détermination nouvelle. Il feint la nonchalance en jetant un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule.

 

**“On s’appelle,”** lance-t-il malgré sa gorge serrée.

 

Il perçoit le gloussement de son ami en montant dans le camion, côté passager. Le chauffeur tourne la tête vers lui et Harry prend une grande inspiration.

 

**“On peut y aller.”**

 

 

_____

 

 

Harry vient compléter une équipe de quatre personnes dédiée aux félins, où chacun est responsable d’une ou deux espèces. Tous les membres de la brigade sont présents quand Laila est déchargée du camion et installée dans une “chambre”, comme on l’appelle ici. Il s’agit d’une de ces pièces communiquant avec les enclos dans lesquelles on enferme généralement les animaux qui nécessitent des soins ou, en l'occurrence, les nouveaux venus qui attendent leur heure.

 

La panthère laisse entendre des grognements étouffés, signe qu’elle commence à émerger. Harry quitte la chambre avec réticence, conscient qu’il ne peut pas rester à ses côtés. Parce que toute spéciale que soit leur relation, quand Laila se réveillera vraiment, elle ne fera pas la différence entre son soigneur et un autre animal ennemi. Alors il ne peut qu’attendre, et de préférence de l’autre côté du mur de verre.

 

Il a toujours les yeux fixés sur Laila quand une main délicate se pose sur son bras, attirant son attention.

 

**“Salut Harry.”**

 

**“Perrie ! Salut,”** s’exclame l’intéressé.

 

Il a rencontré la jeune fille quand elle a elle-même effectué le déplacement en Allemagne pour valider le transfert. Il a été étonné quand elle lui a annoncé qu’elle avait la charge des léopards du parc. Pleine de vie mais pas très grande, il ne l’aurait pas tout à fait imaginée aux prises avec de gros chats. Il l’aurait sans doute vue davantage avec des koalas ou les pandas roux, pourquoi pas. Mais elle est passionnée, tout comme lui, et il se réjouit de travailler avec elle.

 

**“Le trajet s’est bien passé ?”** demande la blonde.

 

**“Tranquille oui. Il était temps qu’on arrive,”** répond-il en désignant du menton Laila qui bouge légèrement.

 

**“Bien. Laisse-moi te présenter l’équipe,”** dit-elle avec un sourire. **“Voilà Josh, il s’occupe des tigres et des guépards.”**

 

Ledit Josh s’approche et vient serrer la main de Harry.

 

**“J’ai vu que vous avez des tigres blancs,”** s’intéresse le bouclé.

 

**“Ouais,”** rétorque Josh avec une pointe de fierté. **“On en a deux, ils sont magnifiques.”**

 

**“Chéché ne serait pas très contente d’entendre ça. Tu vas t’attirer des ennuis à faire du favoritisme,”** intervient le deuxième soigneur en donnant un coup d’épaule joueur au premier.

 

**“Et ça, c’est…”** commence Perrie avant d’être interrompue.

 

**“Liam,”** continue-t-il en tendant à son tour la main. **“J’ai les lions et les hyènes.”**

  
Harry ne peut s’empêcher de pouffer légèrement en le saluant. Puis il ajoute : **“J’ai vu qu’il y a des panthères nébuleuses qui sont arrivées il y a pas longtemps, aussi. Qui s’en occupe ?”**

 

**“C’est moi !”** s’exclame Perrie avec excitation.

 

**“Donc, je suis le seul à n’avoir qu’une espèce à charge,”** dit Harry en feignant l’indignation, mais sans parvenir à cacher son sourire.

 

**“Vous êtes les petits nouveaux, profitez-en,”** répond Liam, et Harry aime beaucoup la façon qu’il a d’inclure automatiquement Laila dans la conversation.

 

**“Puis tu sais, on a toujours besoin d’un coup de main ailleur dans le parc. Même juste entre nous. Depuis que Dana a eu ses petits, Liam se retrouve souvent débordé. Quatre lionceaux et il est tout perdu !”** rétorque Josh avant de courir pour échapper à un Liam ne rigolant qu’à moitié.

 

**“On verra quand ce sera ton tour !”**

 

Les deux hommes se courent après et Perrie lève les yeux au ciel avec un air attendri.

 

**“Bienvenue chez nous,”** lance-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

 

Et celui-ci ne peut que lui retourner son sourire de la manière la plus sincère qui soit. Il est enchanté de voir dans quoi il débarque, de trouver là une ambiance si bon enfant. Et il espère de tout coeur qu’elle reflète ce qui l’attend. Il a bien besoin d’un peu de légèreté et de bonne humeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam et Josh retournent vaquer à leurs occupations et Perrie propose immédiatement à Harry de lui présenter Jeti. Celui-ci, un autre léopard des neiges, était la responsabilité de la jeune fille mais se retrouve maintenant sous la coupe de Harry, qui va prendre soin du couple de félins blancs.

 

Même si les panthères des neiges sont des animaux solitaires, un compagnon est toujours le bienvenu. En outre, l’espèce est classée vulnérable et l’idée d’un accouplement est évidemment à l’origine de la démarche. Laila est encore trop jeune pour avoir une portée et la période d’accouplement est passée pour cette année, mais Harry sait que c’était le bon moment pour la déplacer. Elle va ainsi avoir le temps de s’acclimater et de retrouver un semblant de foyer avant de vivre ce grand bouleversement.

 

Perrie ouvre la porte de l’enclos et se faufile à l’intérieur, suivie de près par Harry. Ce dernier reste à côté de l’entrée alors que la blonde s’avance en faisant claquer sa langue. Jeti arrive de sa démarche nonchalante en rugissant faiblement. Il vient frotter son museau contre la hanche de Perrie qui pose les deux mains sur l’encolure du félin et lui offre des caresses amicales. très vite, elle se tourne vers Harry et l’encourage à les rejoindre. Le bouclé ne se fait pas prier et s’approche de l’animal. Il baisse un peu le regard et présente ses mains à plat, paumes en l’air.

 

Jeti doit sentir l’odeur de la jeune femelle sur Harry, mais cela ne semble pas le perturber. Il reporte rapidement son attention sur Perrie et ne bronche pas quand Harry plonge à son tour les doigts dans son pelage. Il adore cette sensation. La fourrure d’un gros félin est moins soyeuse que celle d’un chat, mais bien plus épaisse et d’une chaleur réconfortante. Harry se détend, le contact animal lui apportant toujours un bien-être sans pareil.

 

Les soigneurs restent dans l’enclos pendant un moment. Ils discutent de Jeti, de son histoire, son caractère. Le léopard a tôt fait de s’éloigner d’eux et Perrie en profite pour détailler son lieu de vie. L’endroit a déjà été divisé en deux parties par un grillage métallique. Dès le lendemain, Laila pourra entrer dans le domaine qui lui est réservé et rencontrer son futur compagnon. Mais il a été convenu de garder les félins séparés pendant quelques jours, le temps que chacun s’habitue à l’odeur et la présence de l’autre.

 

 

_____

 

 

Laila tourne en rond autour de du bouclé, en longeant les murs. Sa queue bat l’air et ses babines se retroussent, dévoilant ses crocs. Harry tend la main vers elle et Laila éternue après avoir reniflé ses doigts. Elle fait deux pas en arrière, s’assied, puis lève sur lui un regard blessé dans lequel il peut lire sa trahison.

 

Sans la quitter des yeux et en gardant la main tendue vers le sol, Harry s’approche. La panthère tourne légèrement la tête, mais Harry sait qu’elle suit sa progression du coin de l’oeil. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, elle souffle à nouveau mais n’a pas de mouvement de recul. Elle se laisse cajoler pendant un court instant, mais se remet rapidement à arpenter la salle.

 

A chaque fois qu’elle passe devant la trappe qui donne directement sur l’enclos, elle gronde. Elle finit par s’arrêter et s’asseoir en faisant face à cette petite porte, tendue, prête à bondir.

 

Avec un soupir, Harry s’approche. Il prend soin de traîner un peu les pieds, de faire du bruit afin de ne pas surprendre sa panthère. Quand il arrive à hauteur de sa tête, il pose la main sur l’épaule de Laila, qui laisse échapper une espèce de gémissement avant de s’appuyer légèrement sur le soigneur. Elle ne quitte cependant pas la trappe des yeux.

 

Harry caresse son pelage du plat de la main, s’attardant un peu derrière ses oreilles parce qu’il connaît le point faible de l’animal. Lui aussi fixe la trappe.

 

**“C’est toi l’intrus ici ma belle…”**

 

Mais au fond de lui, l’affirmation est un peu différente. Alors il se reprend.

 

**“C’est nous.”**

 

 

_____

 

 

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant l’ouverture du parc au public, l’équipe “félins” s’est à nouveau réunie pour l’introduction de Laila dans l’enclos. Les réactions des léopards ont été un peu plus violentes que ce à quoi les soigneurs s’attendaient, mais grâce au grillage les séparant cela n’a pas occasionné de problème. Après quelques bonds et des rugissements plus impressionnants qu’autre chose, Laila s’est retirée sous le couvert des buissons le long d’un mur et s’est faite discrète. Harry a passé la matinée à proximité immédiate, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Perrie le retrouve assis à l’endroit même où elle l’a laissé un peu plus tôt. Sa jambe tressaute et il a commencé à ronger les ongles de sa main gauche. Elle prend pitié du petit nouveau, qui ne lève le regard que quand il sent la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule.

 

**“Allez, viens, on va manger. Elle ne va pas bouger de là et on revient dans une demi-heure !”**

Liam les rejoint en route et les accompagne jusqu’au self des employés. Malgré leur grand nombre dans l’infrastructure, la cantine n’est pas très étendue : personne n’y reste plus d’une vingtaine de minutes et une tournante est toujours organisée de manière à ce qu’un membre de chaque équipe soit toujours disponible “sur le terrain”.

 

Perrie se dirige tout de suite vers une table déjà occupée, jusqu’à passer les bras autour du cou d’un jeune homme et l’embrasser doucement sur la joue. Elle se retourne ensuite vers Harry et fait les présentations.

 

**“Harry, Zayn. Zayn, Harry.”**

 

Elle ajoute pour son copain – leur relation est évidente :

 

**“C’est lui qui nous a amené une nouvelle panthère et qui reprend Jeti.”**

 

Zayn fait un geste de la main, accompagné d’un sourire timide mais bienveillant. Ils s’installent ensemble avec leurs repas dans une ambiance relativement détendue. Harry a le temps d’apprendre que Zayn s’occupe de la crypte, autrement dit des chauves-souris – ça colle certainement avec sa démarche et son air un peu mystérieux – avant qu’un nouvel arrivant fasse son entrée, se laissant tomber à côté du métis avec un profond soupir.

 

**“Je suis à la bourre les gars. Azul est blessé à l’aile et il nous manque un fauconnier pour la représentation de cet après-midi parce que-”**

 

Le jeune homme s’arrête brusquement en remarquant la présence de Harry.

 

**“Oh, salut !”**

 

Bleus. Les yeux du fauconnier. Ils sont bleus. Et beaux, surtout. Très beaux. Un peu trop peut-être, puisque Harry reste fixé dessus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son sandwich en l’air. Quand il remarque le froncement de sourcils de son vis-à-vis, il secoue légèrement la tête avant de s’excuser et de lui tendre la main.

 

**“Pardon, salut, je suis Harry, la nouvelle panthère.”**

 

Le groupe éclate de rire à sa déclaration et, quand il se rend compte de ses mots, Harry rougit en baissant les yeux. Il les relève vite cependant, alors que le fauconnier serre ses doigts.

 

**“Moi c’est Louis, je m’occupe des rapaces.”**

 

Sous son air légèrement moqueur, il semble un peu attendri. Harry est à nouveau perdu dans sa contemplation. _Mince._ Le garçon – Louis – a les yeux et le nez plissés tant son sourire monte.

 

La conversation reprend et Louis explique pourquoi son coéquipier ne peut pas assurer la représentation de l’après-midi. Il s’indigne aussi du fait qu’il devrait peut-être faire appel à l’un des colombophiles – Liam lui dira plus tard que Louis faisait ainsi référence aux soigneurs des perruches – si aucun autre membre de l’équipe ne peut se libérer.

 

Le bouclé ne dit pas un mot pendant le quart d’heure qu’ils passent à table. Pour éviter de rester bloqué sur Louis, il observe plus attentivement la dynamique du groupe : outre la relation de couple évidente entre Perrie et Zayn, on remarque facilement que ce dernier et le fauconnier sont de proches amis. Ils passent leur temps à se charrier et ne finissent jamais leurs phrases quand ils se parlent directement, se comprenant d’un coup d’œil. Liam, quant à lui, pose un regard protecteur sur l’ensemble de la petite bande. Il est beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres hommes, mais est aussi le premier à rire à leurs bonnes blagues. Harry se demande s’il pourrait se faire une place parmi eux. De manière un peu définitive. Laila n’était pas la seule qui doit être acceptée dans le parc.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait quatre jours, maintenant. Quatre jours que Jeti et Laila se côtoient à travers une grille. Et quatre jours qu’ils font mine de s’attaquer à chaque fois qu’ils se voient.

 

**“C’est normal, ce sont des félins. C’est dans leur nature.”**

 

Perrie a beau essayer de le rassurer, Harry n’aime pas ça. Il avait vraiment espéré que ce soit plus simple. Quatre jours, c’est déjà trop long. Ils auraient dû être réunis la veille.

 

Tout le monde pensait que les gros chats – _très_ gros chats – s’acclimateraient facilement. D’habitude, introduire un nouvel animal dans le parc ne pose pas trop de problèmes. Mais Jeti est un mâle très dominant et Laila a un caractère peu enclin à se laisser faire. Elle peut être très douce, mais incroyablement bornée. Harry l’aime pour ça, mais aujourd’hui il voudrait qu’elle se soumette, juste un peu.

 

Lui-même est tellement nerveux que son humeur laisse à désirer. Il n’est pas retourné manger avec ses collègues depuis son arrivée. Il se sait trop vif à prendre la mouche dans ces conditions et il n’a pas envie de faire mauvaise impression auprès des autres. Et puis, de toute façon, la situation lui coupe l’appétit. Alors il passe ses journées dans l’aire des félins, attendant un signe qui autoriserait à réunir ses protégés et aidant le reste de l’équipe du mieux qu’il peut.

 

C’est Liam qui vient vers lui à la fermeture du parc. Harry range distraitement ses affaires, réticent à partir pour de bon.

 

**“Hey. Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?”**

**“Non, rien de spécial.”**

**“Cool. Tu viens avec moi alors !”**

**“Comment ça ? Où ?”**

**“On a l’habitude de sortir avec Zayn et Louis le jeudi soir. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de te changer un peu les idées.”**

**“Je croyais que tu étais de garde…”**

**“Je le suis. Mais le bar où on va n’est qu’à cinq minutes d’ici. Encore plus près que mon appart !”** répond fièrement Liam.

 

Harry n’a pas vraiment la tête à sortir. Il préférerait rentrer chez lui et s’installer dans son canapé avec un bol de crème glacée, comme depuis le début de la semaine. Et c’est certainement cette vision peu avantageuse de lui-même qui le décide à accepter la proposition. Ca et… peut-être aussi le fait que Louis sera présent.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Le bar est effectivement proche du parc. Plutôt à dix minutes qu’à cinq si on veut être honnête, mais c’est l’un des premiers bâtiments que l’on rencontre en quittant l’enceinte. L’ambiance est agréable, les couleurs chaleureuses, la musique entrainante et à un volume modéré de sorte qu’il reste possible de converser normalement. Le petit groupe s’installe à une table juste à côté du bar et un serveur vient directement vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 

 **“Salut les gars !”** lance-t-il en tapant dans la main de chacun des soigneurs, hésitant à peine quand vient le tour du bouclé.

 

**“Greg, c’est Harry. Un petit nouveau,”**

**“Et ils t’ont déjà mis le grappin dessus. Pauvre toi. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour supporter ces trois-là !”** ajoute le serveur avec un rictus moqueur.

 **“Jusque là, ils sont plutôt sympas,”** offre timidement Harry avant que Greg abatte une main sur son épaule en riant.

 

 **“Bière ?”** demande Greg, reprenant une attitude légèrement plus professionnelle.

 

Les trois autres hochent la tête, se tournant ensuite vers le bouclé qui en fait de même sans trop y réfléchir.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun a un verre entamé devant lui et les langues se délient. Les sujets sont d’abord anodins, chacun y allant de sa petite histoire sur un événement de la journée. Mais très vite, la force de l’habitude plonge les trois amis dans une discussion plus animée.

 

Clairement, Harry peut voir que ces garçons-là sont plus que de simples collègues. Il leur en fait la réflexion et apprend que Louis et Liam se connaissent depuis longtemps. C’est d’ailleurs le premier qui a fait embaucher le second. Quant à Zayn, il s’est lié à Louis en partie à cause de leur proximité dans le parc – les rapaces sont situés juste à côté de la crypte, les obligeant à partager les mêmes vestiaires et à se croiser souvent – mais aussi grâce à son caractère. Au premier abord, ils sont très différents, un peu comme le soleil et la lune : l’un pétillant et plein de vie, l’autre plus sombre et mystérieux. Mais il est vite apparu qu’ils se complètent parfaitement, _un peu comme le soleil et la lune_.

 

La deuxième tournée est déjà bien entamée quand un nouveau serveur hausse la voix depuis le bar.

 

**“Liam ! Votre table est libre !”**

 

Immédiatement, Liam, Louis et Zayn se lèvent en empoignant leurs verres. Harry les imite après quelques secondes de battement et suit ses collègues qui se dirigent naturellement vers l’arrière de la salle, prenant place autour d’une table de billard.

 

 **“Deux contre deux ?”** s’enquiert Louis en plaçant déjà le triangle correctement.

 **“Carrément, pour une fois qu’on est un nombre pair !”** répond Liam avec enthousiasme.

**“Heu…”**

 

Tout le monde se retourne vers Harry.

 

 **“Je passe mon tour,”** dit-il en levant sa bière.

 **“Mais non,”** rétorque Louis.

 **“Mais si,”** s’obstine Harry.

 **“Pourquoi ?”** pleurniche Louis, tel un enfant à qui on refuserait un bonbon.

 

Harry argue le fait qu’il ne sait pas jouer et, après quelques minutes à essayer de le persuader – et quelques autres à le chambrer – les garçons arrêtent d’insister.

 

Le reste de la soirée passe en un éclair. Harry parle peu, répondant brièvement aux questions des autres. Il est toujours plus à l’aise en écoutant et en observant ce qui se passe autour de lui. Alors il garde son rôle de spectateur jusqu’au bout, riant de bon cœur et laissant de côté son inquiétude pour quelques heures.

__

 

Le samedi, on donne le feu vert pour réunir les panthères. Le complexe étant ouvert toute la semaine, il est impossible d’attendre un jour de congé pour s’assurer que tout se passe bien. Il est donc prévu de procéder le soir-même, après la fermeture du parc.

 

L’arrivée d’animaux est monnaie courante, aussi aucun employé curieux n’a voulu rester pour assister à la véritable rencontre des léopards. Harry est là, évidemment. Les autres soigneurs du groupe « félins » sont également présents, parce que tout se fait toujours en département, ainsi que le vétérinaire en chef du parc et deux assistants. Il y a aussi deux fusils chargés de fléchettes tranquillisantes, et un autre auquel Harry ne veut même pas penser. Ce ne sont que des mesures de prévention, mais c’est plus qu’il ne peut en supporter. Tout va bien se passer, il tente de s’en persuader.

 

Le bouclé passe un moment avec Laila pendant que Perrie et Josh s’attellent à faire rentrer Jeti. Il s’assure que la panthère est sereine, lui murmurant des mots doux et gardant un contact permanent avec son pelage. Il tente de rester calme et sûr de lui, afin de ne pas transmettre d’émotion négative à la bête. Mais en définitive, il sait que c’était plutôt elle qui l’apaise. Elle a ce pouvoir sur lui et il ne s’en plaint pas.

 

Une fois l’enclos vide, Harry guide Laila vers la trappe qui lui donne accès à sa nouvelle maison. Elle s’y engouffre vivement et se met directement à arpenter l’endroit, visiblement heureuse d’avoir plus que quelques mètres carrés à parcourir. On lui laisse un moment pour découvrir le lieu et, quand elle se montre plus à l’aise, Perrie permet à Jeti de la rejoindre. Sans surprise, les deux animaux se figent en s’apercevant sans barrière. C’est maintenant que tout se joue. Harry, toujours proche de la porte, mordille ce qu'il reste de l’ongle de son pouce droit. Liam, qui se tient derrière lui, sourit doucement de le voir si stressé.

 

Les panthères se jugent pendant plusieurs secondes. Jeti se tient très droit, imposant, la gueule entrouverte et les oreilles dressées. Laila devrait rentrer la tête, se montrer soumise, mais elle reste fidèle à elle-même : fière. Le mâle grogne, semble prêt à s’énerver, mais finit par continuer son chemin. Il va s’installer sur le rocher qui surplombe l’enclos, montrant ainsi clairement sa supériorité. Laila reste immobile un instant de plus avant de souffler et de se diriger nonchalamment vers un autre coin de l’enclos pour s’y coucher.

 

Quelques exclamations se font entendre du côté des soigneurs. Déjà, on range les fusils, on se prépare à repartir. L’équipe de nuit va prendre le relai, mais rien ne laisse présager une quelconque difficulté pour la suite. Seul Harry reste figé, comme inconscient de l’effervescence qui l’entoure. Ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur Laila, scannant occasionnellement le reste du territoire. Perrie vient jusqu’à lui et le fait sursauter en posant une main sur son bras.

 

 **“Harry, c’est fini,”** lui dit-elle doucement.

Tout son corps est crispé et lui fait mal. Il tâche de détendre ses muscles en secouant les épaules, mais cela ne change pas grand chose. Il soupire, se sentant légèrement étourdi en comprenant qu’il a retenu sa respiration un peu trop longtemps. Il a définitivement besoin de sommeil. D’une bonne douche d’abord. D’un verre, peut-être. Mais surtout de sommeil. Alors quand Liam lui propose d’aller fêter ça, il refuse d’un simple signe de tête avant d’attraper son sac et de se diriger vers le parking.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry n’est toujours pas retourné manger avec ses collègues depuis son arrivée. Il sait que s’isoler n’est pas une option acceptable, que ça ne fait que le plonger plus avant dans sa solitude. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Alors chaque jour, il se contente d’acheter un sandwich au pavillon qui sert des snacks dans sa zone et de retourner le manger dans les vestiaires.

 

Laila et Jeti lui donnent du fil à retordre : même s’ils s’ignorent la plupart du temps, la tension entre eux reste importante et des accrochages arrivent régulièrement. Il n’y a rien eu de grave jusque là, mais Harry vit mal la situation. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Après seulement dix jours, il lui arrive déjà de regretter son transfert. La vie lui semblait bien plus simple en Allemagne, malgré la barrière de la langue. Il avait trouvé là-bas une paix, une sérénité que la vie dans son propre pays ne semblait plus pouvoir lui offrir. Son stage lui avait permis d’ouvrir les yeux et, après quelques mois très éprouvants, le contrat qui lui avait été proposé était arrivé comme une bénédiction.

 

Aujourd’hui, il est sur les nerfs en permanence. Cela fait beaucoup de changements d’un coup. Chaque aspect de sa vie comporte des difficultés qui ne représentent certes pas grand chose quand on les prend séparément mais qui, une fois regroupées, lui laissent une impression d’étouffement et de mal-être.

 

Quand vient l’heure de sa pause, il sort son téléphone et va faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Il voit passer une photo de Niall tout sourire, fidèle à lui même. Et c’est un peu trop, d’un coup. Son meilleur ami lui manque. Ca ne fait certes pas très longtemps qu’ils se connaissent, à peine un peu plus d’un an, mais il est de ces amitiés qui se forgent rapidement. Il suffit de peu, et ce ne sont pas les années qui comptent. Harry a trouvé en Niall quelqu’un pour l’écouter et le comprendre. Quelqu’un qui ne pose pas de question, qui sait quand insister et quand simplement passer à autre chose. Quelqu’un qui devine quand il va mal, mais qui n’en parle pas et se contente d’être présent. Quelqu’un qui arrive toujours à le rassurer et le faire sourire. Alors il fait ce qu’il a de mieux à faire à cet instant : il lui envoie un message. Et les réponses ne sont pas longues à venir.

 

Niall - 12h33

_[Dis pas que tu voudrais revenir ici, ça fait trois jours qu’il pleut sans arrêt ! Puis l’assistant vétérinaire mignon a fini son stage, plus aucun intérêt.]_

 

Niall - 12h35

_[Blague à part, c’était une super opportunité Harry, il fallait que tu dises oui. Puis si tu voulais suivre Laila, t’avais pas le choix. C’est une question d’ajustement, dans quelques jours ça ira mieux. Va voir ta mère quand tu auras l’occasion, ça te fera du bien. Et puis tu m’avais parlé d’un groupe de gars, pourquoi tu passes pas du temps avec eux ? Tu dois pas rester tout seul, surtout quand je suis pas là pour te sortir ! Va boire un verre à ma santé ;)]_

 

Harry soupire. Il sait que son ami a raison. Il sait qu’il doit se forcer à voir du monde, à penser à autre chose. Alors il prend quelques grandes inspirations avant de ranger son portable et de se lever, décidé.

 

Sa détermination flanche à chaque pas qu’il fait vers le self, mais il finit par en pousser la porte. Il repère tout de suite la table animée de ses collègues et s’y dirige après avoir attrapé de quoi remplir son estomac. Perrie le remarque et lui offre un grand sourire rassurant alors qu’il s’approche. Zayn est moins discret.

 

**“Hey, un revenant ! On a cru qu’on t’avait fait une mauvaise impression et que tu ne voulais plus nous voir.”**

 

Le bouclé lâche un rire gêné en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Liam, sentant son malaise, tire une chaise et l’invite à s’asseoir près de lui. Et aussi simplement que ça, la conversation reprend comme si de rien n’était.

 

Perrie se penche vers Harry et lui donne un petit coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

 

**“Ca va pas Harry ?”** s’inquiète doucement Perrie en se penchant vers lui.

**“Si, si. Ca va,”** répond-il. **“Je suis un peu nostalgique. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile pour nous de nous ajuster.”**

 

Il lit dans le sourire grandissant de la blonde l’affection qu’elle porte à sa façon de parler. Il ne peut pas faire autrement : le lien qu’il a avec Laila est trop fort. L’avantage, c’est qu’il n’a jamais le sentiment d’être seul dans cette aventure. L’inconvénient, c’est que Harry n’a aucun recul sur la situation. Il prend tout trop à coeur quand il s’agit de sa panthère.

 

**“Tu pourrais venir chez nous un de ces jours,”** propose Perrie en désignant Zayn du menton. **“Les garçons squattent à longueur de temps, un de plus ou un de moins…”**

 

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui offre un petit sourire sincère. Il apprécie beaucoup la jeune fille. Depuis son arrivée, elle a tout fait pour le mettre à l’aise et l’aider à prendre ses marques dans le parc. Elle fait régulièrement appel à lui pour des tâches diverses et Harry est bien conscient qu’elle n’a pas toujours réellement besoin de lui. Mais il lui est reconnaissant d’essayer de lui changer les idées et de le garder occupé.

 

Le bouclé est sorti de ses réflexions par la voix de Liam, qui parle un peu trop fort pour que ce soit naturel.

 

**“Dis-moi Louis, tu t’es perdu tout à l’heure ?”**

 

Le châtain tourne la tête vers son ami. Il a les sourcils froncés et il est clair qu’il ne comprend pas ce à quoi Liam fait allusion.

 

**“Je t’ai vu passer ce matin,”** explique Liam d’un air faussement nonchalant. **“Tu n’as pas l’habitude de venir de notre côté en pleine journée. Qu’est-ce qui se passe Tommo ?”**

 

Liam affiche un sourire suffisant et Louis le fusille du regard, mais ne perd pas la face pour autant.

 

**“J’avais besoin d’une pause et il y avait du soleil,”** se défend le fauconnier en haussant les épaules.

 

Il tente de garder un air détaché, mais lance à Liam un regard appuyé. Les soigneurs tentent de cacher leur amusement, certains avec plus de succès que d’autres, et Harry a un peu l’impression d’être le seul à ne pas saisir la blague quand il entend quelqu’un murmurer “c’est ça”. Il porte une bouteille d’eau à ses lèvres et en boit une longue gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

 

**“Allez,”** reprend Liam, de plus en plus moqueur mais semblant néanmoins laisser tomber une autre bataille, **“admets que nos félins sont vachement plus cool que vos rapaces. Ils en imposent !”** s’exclame-t-il en levant les bras.

 

Louis tousse exagérément et Harry est subjugué par la façon qu’il a de la main poser la main sur sa poitrine dans un geste indigné, les doigts tendus et le poignet légèrement cassé.

 

**“Tes gros chats ne sont pas plus ‘cools’ que mes rapaces,”** commence Louis sur un ton étonnamment sérieux, en insistant sur les pronoms. **“D’abord, dois-je te rappeler que même si le guépard, qui n’est pas représenté dans ce parc, est l’animal terrestre le plus rapide, un faucon ou un aigle peut le battre à plate couture ? Trois fois Liam. Les rapaces sont trois fois plus rapides que le meilleur des félins.”**

Liam n’est pas le moins du monde choqué par les mots de son ami, et Zayn est clairement amusé par cette espèce de joute verbale. Harry, quant à lui, est captivé par le châtain qui continue sa tirade.

 

**“Ensuite, je peux concevoir que Dany impressionne les foules par sa stature, mais il n’en reste pas moins vrai que dans la savane, ce sont les lionnes qui font tout le boulot. Ton roi de la jungle n’est en fait qu’un horrible macho qui jouit du mérite des autres,”** continue-t-il d’un air très calme qui force tout le groupe à l’écouter. **“Et tu sais ce que je pense du rôle que chacun de nous a choisi,”** termine-t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

 

A ces mots, Zayn ne peut plus se retenir et éclate de rire. Liam lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, et l’exaspération qui teinte ses trait est clairement feinte.

 

Harry semble confus et c’est Perrie est la première à le remarquer.

 

**“Louis a une théorie assez intéressante sur les soigneurs,”** explique-t-elle.

 

Elle se tourne ensuite vers l’intéressé, l’incitant à exposer son idée. Sans se départir de son sourire, le fauconnier développe.

 

**“Je pense que chaque soigneur est une version humanisée de son animal de prédilection. Liam ici présent est clairement un lion, et ce n’est pas aussi majestueux que ça en a l’air,”** lâche-t-il avec un sourire sournois. **“Perrie a tout du léopard, ne te laisse jamais berner par son côté mignon, c’est une ruse,”** prévient-il en levant le doigt. **“Quant à Zayn…”** il ne termine pas sa phrase, tournant un sourire éclatant vers le métis qui lui répond par une boutade amicale.

 

**“Et toi ?”** demande Harry, faisant taire tout le monde.

 

Louis baisse la tête, mais on voit jouer sur ses lèvres un sourire particulier, fier avec une pointe de timidité, quand Liam répond d’un air narquois.

 

**“Louis ne nous a jamais dit à quel rapace il s’identifie. Mais pour moi, c’est un caracara : petit, teigneux et qui court partout.”**

Le groupe explose de rire, mais Harry reste fixé sur le châtain, qui relève les yeux et tombe dans son regard. La connexion dure quelques secondes tout au plus, mais le bouclé sent dans sa poitrine une sorte de chaleur qui ne lui est pas inconnue, très vite écrasée par une peur sourde, la crainte d’une émotion dont il ne veut plus.

 

La langue de Louis vient humidifier ses lèvres et Harry prend une inspiration un peu plus forte, qui le surprend visiblement puisqu’il retrouve ses esprits, cligne des yeux et reporte sa bouteille à ses lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry a horreur de l’admettre, mais Niall avait raison : passer le temps de midi avec ses collègues lui a fait du bien. Il n’est resté avec eux que pendant un gros quart d’heure, mais cela a suffi pour que son esprit torturé s’arrête de tourner un moment.

 

Tout semble tellement naturel dans ce groupe d’amis : la façon dont Perrie et Zayn sont toujours en contact, les remarques piquantes que Louis lance à tout va et les coups parfois un peu fort que Liam donne sur son épaule à chaque fois qu’il explose de rire.

 

A la fin de la journée, Harry n’a pas cherché à fuir quand les garçons l’ont empêché de rejoindre son arrêt de bus pour le tirer au café avec eux. On est jeudi, c’est leur soirée billard et ils semblent avoir compris que le bouclé rechigne à faire le premier pas, qu’ils doivent le forcer un peu. Perrie en a glissé un mot à Liam, qui a lui aussi remarqué l’air un peu déprimé du plus jeune.

 

Et c’est ainsi que Harry se retrouve avec un verre dans les mains et un sourire sur le visage, quelques heures seulement après avoir envoyé à son meilleur ami un message de détresse. Comme la dernière fois, le groupe est installé en salle en attendant qu’une table de billard se libère.

 

Les plaisanteries vont bon train et le bouclé commence doucement à cerner le caractère de chacun de ses collègues. Leur comportement ne se modifie pas radicalement par rapport à ce qu’il a pu observer au travail, mais hors de l’enceinte du parc, on sent clairement qu’il y a moins de retenue entre les jeunes gens. Zayn semble moins énigmatique quand il rit à gorge déployée. Liam a l’air moins tendu, comme si on avait ôté un poids de ses épaules. Quant à Louis, il ne change pas vraiment. Il est juste… plus. Plus vivant, plus bruyant, plus souriant si c’est possible.

 

Le châtain est clairement le moteur de la bande. Les autres ont toujours l’air de graviter autour de lui. Et Harry ne fait pas exception à la règle : il a parfois du mal à détourner le regard quand le visage du fauconnier exprime tant de gaieté.

 

Louis est déchaîné ce soir. Il lâche vanne sur vanne et même Zayn lève parfois les yeux au ciel devant l’attitude de son ami. C’est comme si ce dernier avait un trop plein d’énergie à évacuer, une tension pas vraiment palpable qui l’empêcherait de se poser ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Les seuls moments où il se tait sont ceux où ses yeux s’attardent sur Harry. Quand l’attention se porte sur l’un de ses amis, il s’accorde un coup d’oeil vers le bouclé. Il pense être discret, mais Zayn ne perd pas une miette de ces regards inquisiteurs.

 

Le groupe bouge rapidement vers l’arrière du café et Harry empoigne un tabouret de bar, bien décidé à s’installer dans un coin pour observer à nouveau la partie et profiter d’une soirée sans prise de tête. Mais c’est sans compter sur le caractère insistant des trois autres.

 

**“Liam, avec moi. J’ai déjà Louis sur le dos toute la journée, j’ai besoin d’un autre binôme là,”** lâche Zayn sans préambule.

 

Louis s’indigne comme il sait si bien le faire alors que Harry sent ses propres muscles se tendre. Mais il fait semblant de rien et les autres lancent la partie.

 

Le bouclé écoute ses collègues se chambrer sur le début du jeu en sirotant son verre. Il n’est pas très attentif jusqu’à ce que son nom soit prononcé.

 

**“Allez Harry, prends ma queue.”**

 

Liam et Zayn explosent de rire alors les yeux de Harry s’élargissent de surprise et qu’il s’étouffe à moitié. Louis, lui, pince les lèvres et se passe la main sur le visage.

 

**“Pardon, j’ai pas réfléchi. Ca sonnait pas pareil dans ma tête,”** s’excuse-t-il non sans laisser apparaître un sourire en coin.

 

**“Je sais toujours pas jouer, c’est pas…”** tente Harry.

 

**“Fais pas le timide, tu peux bien tirer un coup,”** dit Zayn, provoquant un autre éclat de rire de la part de Liam.

 

Louis secoue la tête en souriant et tend sa canne à Harry, qui est tellement déconcerté qu’il se saisit du bout de bois sans poser de question.

 

Les trois compagnons tournent autour de la table de billard, laissant la place à Harry. Le plus jeune s’approche et lève expérimentalement la canne. Il s’appuie contre le cadre et se penche légèrement, tenant d’imiter les gestes qu’il a vu faire auparavant.

 

Il lève le coude, prêt à donner un premier coup, quand il entend un cri étouffé suivi d’une pression sur l’avant de son bras.

 

**“Fais pas ça, tu vas rayer le tapis !”** l’arrête Zayn d’un air paniqué.

 

Harry recule, penaud, et tend la queue vers Louis. Ce dernier avance vers lui, sans se départir de son sourire à la fois amusé et bienveillant.

 

**“Tu ne crois quand même pas t’en tirer à si bon compte ?”**

 

**“J’aimerais ne pas être banni du bar pour avoir détruit une de leur table. J’ai entendu dire que ça vaut une fortune et j’ai pas vraiment les moyens de rembourser mes conneries,”** répond Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

**“Donc,”** interrompt Liam, **“tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu ne savais pas jouer.”**

 

**“Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu,”** sourit Harry.

 

Il fait un nouveau pas vers son tabouret, mais Louis l’arrête.

 

**“Attends !”** s’exclame le fauconnier en s’approchant encore. **“Je disais donc, tu ne crois quand même pas t’en tirer à si bon compte,”** ajoute-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

 

Zayn lève les yeux au ciel alors que Louis se glisse derrière Harry. Il le repousse doucement vers la table et le bouclé sent son estomac se tordre alors que le corps de son aîné se colle au sien. D’un main sur l’épaule, Louis incite Harry à incliner le haut de son corps. Le bouclé se penche, jusqu’à ce que…

 

**“N’exagère pas, je n’essaie pas de te coucher sur la table non plus.”**

 

**“Ah non ?”** lâche Zayn dans un murmure qui n’a pas grand chose de discret.

 

Louis se retourne vers lui avec un regard agacé, mais ne peut que lever les yeux au ciel en voyant ses deux amis un large sourire aux lèvres. Il secoue la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci, toujours courbé en avant, l’observe en se mordant les lèvres. Et le châtain n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est ou non pour se retenir de rire.

 

Louis ajuste la posture de Harry puis, une fois satisfait, vérifie la prise du plus jeune sur la canne.

 

**“Détend ta main droite et relâche ton poignet. Ca ne fonctionnera pas si tu restes crispé. Ensuite, tu places ton autre main comme ça,”** explique-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. **“Et puis tu fais glisser la queue entre tes doigts pour la diriger, et surtout tu ne vises pas les boules : tu vises le trou.”**

 

Louis se rend compte de ses mots au moment même où il finit sa phrase. Liam et Zayn sont à nouveau morts de rire et Louis a l’air désespéré quand Harry tourne la tête vers lui.

 

**“Désolé, c’est le problème avec le billard,”** s’excuse le châtain en haussant les épaules.

 

**“Un vrai jeu de mec,”** lâche fièrement Liam. **“Des queues, des boules et des trous.”**

 

**“Tu es un porc, Payne,”** se désole Louis.

 

**“Ce midi j’étais un lion. Faudrait savoir.”**

 

**“Est-ce qu’on peut oui ou non continuer cette partie ?”** demande Zayn avec amusement.

 

**“Elle serait déjà finie si vous n’aviez pas insisté pour que je joue,”** marmonne Harry.

 

**“Tsss. Tu fais partie du groupe, tu joues,”** lance Louis avec un clin d’oeil.

 

Et malgré les différents jeux de mots qui ont été lancés en l’espace de cinq minutes, c’est cette remarque en particulier qui fait baisser la tête à Harry.

 

**“Allez, on y retourne !”** s’exclame Louis en abattant sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune.

 

Harry retrouve rapidement sa position et se concentre pour placer la canne correctement. Louis l’aide en exerçant des pressions du bout des doigts, tantôt sur son coude pour lui faire baisser le bras, tantôt sur son dos pour rectifier sa posture. Quand il est satisfait, le châtain fait un pas en arrière et incite Harry à tirer.

 

Et c’est raté. Harry touche la boule sur le côté, l’envoyant dans une toute autre direction que celle qu’il espérait. Il se relève en grognant, frustré et embarrassé.

 

**“T’inquiète pas, je peux facilement les battre à un contre deux,”** le rassure Louis avec un clin d’oeil.

 

Harry sourit et lui rend la queue, puis va se réfugier sur son tabouret. Les coups suivants sont peu réfléchis, la partie elle-même passe au second plan. En effet, les garçons sont bien plus concentrés sur leurs blagues salaces. Harry est trop peu familier du vocabulaire lié au billard pour les comprendre toutes, mais la bonne humeur générale lui fait du bien.

 

Quand son tour revient, il avance en traînant les pieds. Mais Louis se montre à nouveau très attentionné envers lui et, après avoir à nouveau raté son tir, Harry reste debout auprès de ses collègues en attendant de récupérer la queue. Louis en profite pour commenter chacun des coups de ses amis en tâchant d’expliquer les règles les plus importantes à son équipier.

 

La troisième fois, Harry a du mal à se positionner. La boule est mal placée et il n’arrive pas à trouver un angle correct pour tirer. Louis vient à nouveau à sa rescousse, se plaçant à ses côtés pour observer le jeu et posant nonchalamment une main dans le bas du dos du bouclé.

 

**“Tu vas prendre un râteau, non ?”** lâche Liam après s’être bruyamment éclairci la gorge.

 

Louis se relève vivement, saisit le bleu et le lance sur son ami, ratant de peu sa tête : le cube de craie le touche à l’épaule, laissant une trace colorée sur son t-shirt.

 

**“Un rateau, c’est un reposoir. Un truc qui permet de soutenir la flèche de la queue à la place de ta main,”** explique Zayn à Harry, qui se sent complètement à l’ouest.

 

Pendant ce temps, Louis s’est tourné vers le mur contre lequel il se frappe la tête en marmonnant **“Tu me fatigues Payne”**. Il se redresse tout à coup et pointe un doigt menaçant vers Liam. **“La semaine prochaine, on va au bowling.”**


	7. Chapter 7

En l’espace d’un mois, Harry charme la quasi entièreté du personnel du parc. Il est avenant avec tout le monde, et ses collègues le lui rendent bien.

 

Il travaille en relation étroite avec Liam, Josh et Perrie, qu’il connaît presque parfaitement sur un plan professionnel. Ils se croisent tous les jours et leurs liens se renforcent rapidement par la force des choses.

 

Quand c’est à son tour de s’occuper de la paperasse, ce sont souvent les mêmes têtes qui reviennent dans les bureaux. C’est ainsi qu’il fait la connaissance de Jade, Dan et Ed.

 

Mais ceux que Harry voit le plus, ce sont les saisonniers. Ces jeunes qui sont là pour faire tourner le parc en lui-même : les boutiques de souvenirs, les échoppes de nourriture, les restaurants, les activités… Leurs tâches sont organisées en tournante et ce sont chaque jour des jeunes différents qui viennent parader du côté des félins, mais cela n’empêche pas Harry d’être amical envers chacun d’entre eux.

 

Il les a tous dans la poche. C’est à cause de son charme légendaire, il ne le fait même pas exprès. “Même Louis n’y résiste pas,” lui a sorti Zayn un soir – Harry a ouvert grand les yeux en se tournant vers le châtain, qui a rosi légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

C’est ce que Harry raconte à sa mère quand, après six semaines, il prend enfin le temps d’aller la voir. Elle n’habite pas si loin et il est honteux de ne pas s’être rendu chez elle plus tôt, mais il a eu beaucoup à faire avec son retour au pays et il bosse six jours par semaine. Il tente généralement de profiter de son jour de congé hebdomadaire pour dormir un peu et remettre de l’ordre dans sa vie.

 

 **“Tu as l’air vraiment à l’aise, ça fait plaisir,”** s’extasie Anne en l’écoutant parler de son travail.

 

 **“Je veux dire, les deux premières semaines ont été vraiment difficiles. Mais maintenant que Laila et Jeti se sont calmés, j’arrive à en profiter un peu plus,”** explique Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

 **“Et…”** semble hésiter sa mère, **“en dehors du boulot ?”**

 

Harry soupire et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Ils deviennent longs et il se demande s’il doit les couper maintenant que l’été est bien installé.

 

**“En dehors du boulot pas grand chose. Je n’ai pas énormément de temps pour moi, on est en pleine saison, les journées sont chargées.”**

**“Dis-moi que tu ne restes pas enfermé chez toi tous les soirs…”** demande Anne.

 

 **“Je ne reste pas enfermé chez moi tous les soirs,”** réplique Harry avec le fantôme d’un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

Sa mère lui lance un regard blasé et il a tôt fait de la tirer dans ses bras, tant pour la faire rire que pour cacher la vérité sur ses émotions.

 

 **“Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi maman,”** murmure-t-il dans ses longs cheveux.

 

**“C’est comme demander à l’eau de ne pas mouiller.”**

 

Il s’écarte d’elle et décide de lui donner quelques éléments afin qu’elle cesse de s’en faire.

 

**“Tu sais, il y a ce groupe de gars avec qui on sort le jeudi.”**

 

Anne hoche la tête, se rappelant facilement de ce que son fils lui a raconté au téléphone.

 

 **“Ils sont vraiment chouettes. Je pense qu’avec un peu de temps, on pourrait devenir amis,”** ajoute-t-il en mordillant le bout de son pouce.

 

Ils se réinstallent confortablement et Harry passe vingt minutes à parler de Liam, Zayn et, surtout, de Louis. Sa mère n’est pas dupe et une étincelle d’espoir naît dans son regard.

 

 **“Et donc, ce Louis…”** commence-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

 

Harry secoue vivement la tête, tâchant de faire passer le moment avec un petit rire amusé.

 

**“Ce Louis rien du tout. Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça, au contraire.”**

 

 **“Harry…”** soupire sa mère. **“Tu mérites d’être heureux mon chéri, et tu sais comme moi que tu ne le seras pas tout seul.”**

 

 **“Et si je pouvais, hein ? Si je pouvais être heureux tout seul ? Parce que jusqu’à présent, partager ma vie avec quelqu’un ne m’a pas vraiment apporté le bonheur que j’espérais,”** s’énerve légèrement le bouclé.

 

Anne reste un instant interdite en le voyant baisser le regard. Harry voudrait laisser libre cours à la colère qui l’habite parfois, mais comme toujours, c’est la tristesse qui prédomine. Il sent sa mère poser la main sur son genou et relève la tête.

 

 **“Je ne suis pas tout seul tu sais,”** reprend-il avec sur le visage une forme de tendresse qui s’entend dans sa voix, complètement adoucie. Il se saisit des doigts posés sur sa jambe et les serre dans les siens. **“Je t’ai toi, pour commencer. J’ai Niall, même s’il est loin. Et puis j’ai Laila…”**

 

Anne sourit, attendrie par l’expression de son fils quand il évoque la panthère.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Le temps est au beau fixe et il semble que Liam soit un grand fan des barbecues. Cela lui rappelle tellement Niall que Harry est incapable de dire non quand ses collègues lui proposent de les rejoindre le mardi en fin de journée.

 

Liam habite une petite maison dans un lotissement à une vingtaine de minutes du parc. L’habitation est accueillante et décorée sobrement, soigneusement rangée sans que cela enlève une sensation de gaieté et de vie.

 

En passant la porte qui le mène à la terrasse, Harry reconnaît l’homme proche de la nature qu’est son collègue. Il sort directement sur une large cour bien meublée : un salon de jardin, une grande table carrée agrémentée de huit chaises, un barbecue de compétition, une toile tendue pour se protéger efficacement de l’orientation plein sud… Mais ce qui le touche le plus, c’est le jardin à l’arrière.

 

Le terrain n’est pas très grand, mais aménagé de telle manière qu’on a une belle impression d’espace. Il est entouré de haies basses et fleuries qui laissent le regard se poser sur un horizon complètement dégagé. Il y a deux arbres dans le fond, dont un fruitier. Et au centre du jardin se trouve un petit étang.

 

C’est là que Harry se tient, perdu dans ses pensées. Un raclement de gorge lui fait tourner la tête et il se retrouve face à Louis, qui a une bière dans chaque main et lui en tend une. Il s’en saisit avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et s’empresse de boire une gorgée de liquide rafraîchissant.

 

**“J’adore venir ici.”**

 

 **“C’est un bel endroit,”** répond Harry avec une moue appréciatrice. Louis s’est rapproché et il peut sentir à ses côtés la chaleur du châtain.

 

**“J’habite en appartement, je n’ai pas de jardin. Je ne me sens jamais aussi libre que quand je suis ici. Cette vue c’est… Je sais pas. Un peu comme rentrer à la maison.”**

 

Harry tourne le regard vers lui, scrutateur.

 

 **“J’ai grandi à la campagne. Les grands espaces, tout ça,”** précise le châtain avec un haussement d’épaules.

 

Leurs yeux restent accrochés quelques secondes, mais Harry ne rate pas le moment où le regard de Louis descend. Ca ne dure qu’un très court instant, mais il sent sa poitrine se serrer à cette simple idée. Louis secoue la tête, comme pour remettre en place la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front, tout en donnant un léger coup d’épaule à Harry.

 

**“Et toi ? Tu n’as jamais vraiment parlé d’avant.”**

 

Tout le corps de Harry qui se tend instantanément à cette remarque.

 

 **“Je ne parle pas d’avant,”** lâche-t-il en portant de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres, indiquant qu’il n’en dira pas plus. Son regard est bien plus sombre d’un seul coup, mais son ton laisse transparaître plus de tristesse que de colère.

 

 **“Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise, pardon,”** s’excuse Louis.

 

Harry soupire lourdement, puis se retourne vers le fauconnier.

 

 **“C’est moi qui suis désolé. C’est un sujet sensible et j’ai un peu de mal à…”** reprend-il sans arriver à terminer sa phrase, secouant la tête pour exprimer son désarroi. **“C’est juste compliqué.”**

 

 **“C’est noté. Je ferai gaffe,”** répond Louis avec un clin d’oeil pour détendre l’atmosphère. Ses traits redeviennent néanmoins sérieux l’espace d’un instant et il souffle, bien plus doucement : **“Mais sache qui si un jour tu as besoin d’en discuter, je peux écouter.”**

 

Harry esquisse un sourire, même si celui-ci n'atteint pas ses yeux.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

La soirée se passe tranquillement. L’ambiance est aussi bonne qu’un jeudi au billard, mais encore plus détendue, plus calme d’une certaine façon. Et Harry se rend compte qu’il entre petit à petit dans la vie privée de ses collègues et que ce mot ne suffit déjà plus à définir les hommes qui l’entourent.

 

Liam est un hôte particulièrement efficace et sa maîtrise du barbecue est impressionnante. Cette observation mène à une longue discussion sur Niall dont Harry vante les qualités. Il apparaît vite que le bouclé est en manque de son meilleur ami et les autres ont tôt fait de raviver l’ambiance en échangeant leurs meilleures anecdotes.

 

Harry est donc plutôt content de ces quelques heures et ne regrette absolument pas d’avoir renoncé à sa soirée télé. Mais contrairement à Liam qui a son jour de repos le mercredi, les trois autres doivent se lever le lendemain. Ils se saluent tous gaiement et partent en direction de leur véhicules respectifs. Zayn est le premier à démarrer, laissant Harry et Louis seuls sur le trottoir, entre leur deux voitures.

 

 **“Bon ben, on se voit demain. Bonne nuit Harry,”** dit Louis avant de mettre la main sur le bras du bouclé et de se pencher pour déposer les lèvres sur sa joue.

 

Harry sait que Louis est quelqu’un de tactile, il l’a expérimenté lui-même tout au long de la soirée et d’ordinaire il s’en accommode. Mais ce toucher alors qu’ils sont seuls dans la nuit ravive quelque chose au fond de lui. Et en une seconde, il passe d’un état complètement détendu et ouvert à une attitude anxieuse et fermée. Il se racle la gorge et fait un pas en arrière, les yeux fixés au sol.

 

 **“Harry ?”** s’inquiète Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Le bouclé sent ses émotions remonter à la surface et ses épaules s’affaissent imperceptiblement. La panique le prend et il se sent perdre pied intérieurement, mais il est certain que sa confusion reste invisible. Il n’ose pas lever le regard quand il reprend la parole.

 

**“Ecoute Louis, je ne peux pas nier que tu me plais. Beaucoup. Et je sais que c’est réciproque. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. C’est pas…”**

 

il est interrompu par une pression sur l’épaule qui le force à relever les yeux. Louis lui offre un sourire qui se veut bienveillant.

 

**“C’est bon Harry, je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas.”**

 

Harry ne peut s’empêcher de penser que non, il ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre. Mais il sourit néanmoins lui aussi et laisse couler.

 

 

_____

 

 

Le même soir, quand il se retrouve seul chez lui, Harry ne peut empêcher les paroles de sa mère de résonner dans son esprit.


	8. Chapter 8

Avec l’arrivée de l’été, les horaires s’allongent et les pauses se décalent. Il devient difficile pour l’entièreté du groupe de se réunir au même moment, que ce soit pour la pause de midi ou pour des soirées entre amis.

 

Cela ne les empêche pas de passer du bon temps, comme le font Harry, Perrie et Louis. Les deux derniers se chamaillent sans arrêt, mais toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse. Harry les observe avec un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en grignotant son repas. Louis a le regard rieur et un peu plus brillant à chaque fois qu’il se pose sur le bouclé.

 

L’ambiance est détendue jusqu’à ce que les radios des deux soigneurs se mettent à crépiter. Harry décroche celle qui pend à sa ceinture pour répondre, mais son geste se fige en entendant la voix de Josh.

 

**“L’équipe des félins est attendue au plus vite à l’enclos des irbis. On ferme la zone.”**

 

En un instant, la légèreté a disparu.

 

 **“Josh, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”** demande Harry en enjambant le banc.

 **“Il y a du grabuge,”** vient la réponse, immédiate. Josh semblant hésitant avant de continuer. **“Et du sang.”**

 

A ces mots, Harry se met à courir. Il entend bien Louis demander ce que sont les irbis, mais le temps Perrie lui réponde que c’est un des noms que l’on donne aux panthères des neiges, il est déjà en chemin.

 

Il lui faut trois minutes pour arriver auprès de sa protégée. Il sait qu’il n’est pas censé courir dans l’enceinte du parc, pas quand les visiteurs sont présents, mais il est incapable de réagir autrement. Quand il atteint sa destination, des barrières ont été placées de part et d’autre du chemin, empêchant les touristes de s’approcher. Harry les contourne rapidement et emprunte la porte qui permet un accès direct à l’enclos.

 

Josh est sur place et a déjà ouvert la trappe qui permettra de faire rentrer l’une des panthères.

 

 **“Qui ?”** l’interroge Harry, cherchant les animaux des yeux.

 **“Laila,”** répond Josh en grimaçant.

 

Harry pose les mains contre la vitre et tente désespérément de la localiser. Le combat semble terminé, Jeti tourne nonchalamment en traînant les pattes dans la poussière, mais impossible de poser les yeux sur Laila.

 

 **“Elle est à l’arrière, cachée dans les arbres,”** reprend Josh. **“Je ne pense pas que ce soit grand chose. Paul arrive, mais je suis sûr qu’on n’aura même pas besoin de lui.”**

 

Harry passe outre la tentative de son collègue pour le rassurer et va pour entrer dans le domaine des léopards. Du coin de l’oeil, il voit Josh se saisir du fusil chargé de fléchettes tranquillisantes qui pend au mur. Il s’arrête un instant et lui lance un regard noir.

 

 **“Ne t’avise pas de toucher à un poil de Laila avec ça,”** lâche-t-il, menaçant.

 

Josh ne se laisse pas démonter et vérifier le chargement de l’arme.

 

**“Tu vas entrer dans l’enclos à la suite d’une bagarre entre deux animaux sauvages, c’est le protocole. J’aimerais ne pas m’en servir, mais tu sais aussi que je n’hésiterai pas si ça devenait nécessaire.”**

 

Harry grogne et c’est à ce moment que Perrie les rejoint.

 

 **“Alors ?”** demande-t-elle.

 

 **“Je vais faire rentrer Laila. Si tu pouvais t’assurer que Jeti reste à sa place, tu me rendrais service,”** dit Harry. La dureté de son ton quand il évoque le mâle fait froid dans le dos, mais la blonde ne commente pas, hochant simplement la tête.

 

Ils pénètrent ensemble dans l’enclos, sans mouvement brusque mais en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour signaler leur présence. Jeti, qui s’est couché comme si de rien n’était, relève la tête. Perrie s’approche de lui en lui parlant comme s’il était un chaton installé sur un divan. Harry y prête peu d’attention alors qu’il contourne le tronc d’arbre couché au sol qui sépare l’avant de l’enclos, espace dégagé propice à l’observation des félins, de l’arrière, fourni en rochers, arbres et buissons offrant un endroit où se cacher.

 

Il appelle doucement sa protégée, lui parlant comme à un enfant effrayé. Laila sort du couvert des arbres et se dirige vers lui, venant immédiatement frotter le haut de sa tête contre les jambes de son soigneur. Harry passe les doigts le long de son cou et sent sous ses doigts que le pelage est collant, rendu poisseux par le sang. Il frissonne mais garde la tête froide : Laila a besoin de lui et il se doit de rester professionnel.

 

**“Hé là ma belle. Viens, on rentre.”**

 

Harry ne perd pas de temps pour la diriger vers la trappe et pousse légèrement sur son arrière train pour la faire entrer dans la partie fermée de l’enclos. Il verrouille la porte derrière elle, ignore Perrie toujours accroupie auprès de Jeti, et revient sur ses pas. Il passe à côté de Josh sans lui accorder un regard et se faufile dans la cage qui accueille maintenant Laila, la même où la femelle s’est réveillée quelques semaines plus tôt, en arrivant.

 

 **“Salut toi,”** souffle-t-il en avançant la main vers le museau du félin.

 

Il cajole un peu la panthère avant de jeter un oeil à son encolure. Laila grogne, mais Harry ne s’en formalise pas. Il sait que ce n’est pas contre lui et qu’elle ne lui ferait rien. Il écarte les poils souillés et découvre trois griffures d’une vingtaine de centimètres au niveau de son épaule. Elles ne saignent déjà plus et au fond de lui, Harry sait que ce n’est pas grand chose. Mais il bouillonne tout de même.

 

Il inspecte le reste du corps de Laila, s’assurant qu’il n’y ait pas d’autre blessure, jusqu’à ce que le vétérinaire arrive et le rejoigne dans la cage.

 

 **“Ce n’est vraiment pas grand chose, juste des éraflures,”** dit Paul après avoir inspecté Laila sous toutes les coutures lui aussi.

 

Il lui administre un antibiotique, juste par sécurité, et donne son accord pour que Laila rejoigne aussitôt l’enclos.

 

Harry reste auprès d’elle et, même s’il la sait capable de se laver seule, prend le temps de nettoyer son pelage. Il est hors de question que le public, qui est déjà de retour devant la grande vitre extérieure, aperçoive la moindre tache de sang.

 

Quand il ressort de la cage après avoir ouvert la trappe, Josh a disparu et Perrie l’attend de pied ferme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l’air sombre.

 

 **“Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”** demande Harry.

 

**“Il se passe que ton attitude face à la situation n’était pas professionnelle Harry.”**

 

 **“Tu rigoles ?”** s’insurge celui-ci en ouvrant les bras.

 

 **“Tu t’es très bien occupé de Laila, c’est vrai,”** dit Perrie avec un air pincé. **“Mais ce n’est pas la seule qui avait besoin de toi. Dans un cas comme celui-là, tu dois t’assurer que tout le monde va bien. Laila n’était pas la seule impliquée.”**

 

**“C’est pour ça qu’on appelle l’équipe entière. Tu étais là, tu as pu t’occuper de Jeti, tout va bien. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me prends la tête.”**

 

 **“Tu ne sais pas si tout va bien ! Tu n’as même pas demandé ! A aucun moment tu ne t’es inquiété pour lui ! Tous les animaux ont le droit aux mêmes soins, à la même considération.”** lâche Perrie sans arriver à rester calme. Elle continue sur la même lancée, furieuse. “ **Et ce n’est pas la faute de Jeti, tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça.”**

 

 **“C’est pas sa faute ?! C’est pas lui qui l’a attaquée ?”** s’énerve Harry en pointant le mâle du doigt.

 

**“Tu n’en sais rien. Tu n’étais pas là quand ça s’est passé. On ne peut pas dire que Laila soit la plus pacifique des panthères. Qui te dit que ce n’est pas elle qui a commencé ?”**

 

Harry n’a effectivement rien à répondre à ça. Il voudrait défendre Laila, mais la part raisonnable de lui sait que Perrie a raison. Il n’est cependant pas prêt à l’admettre et la colère obscurcit toujours son jugement. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot de plus, la porte extérieure s’ouvre et Louis apparaît.

 

 **“Arrêtez ça tous les deux. On vous entend de l’autre côté,”** lâche-t-il d’une voix dure en désignant de la tête l’extérieur et la foule qui a repris son passage. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s’adresse à Perrie. **“Tout va bien ?”**

 

Elle fait un signe affirmatif de la tête et le fauconnier lui répond de la même manière avant de se tourner vers Harry. Son regard s’adoucit mais le bouclé n’y porte que peu d’attention. Louis a apporté avec lui une espèce de calme qui s’infiltre en lui et fissure doucement sa carapace de rage. Ses épaules s’affaissent et sa respiration se fait tremblante. Il ne se rend pas compte de la main de Louis qui enserre son poignet jusqu’à ce qu’il soit tiré en avant. Il voudrait rester auprès de Laila pour s’assurer qu’il ne se passera rien, mais Louis ne lui laisse pas d’autre choix que de le suivre.

 

La main de Louis migre jusqu’à son épaule quand ils se retrouvent entourés de visiteurs, mais cela suffit à le diriger. Harry n’oppose aucune résistance, bien trop concentré sur sa respiration et les émotions qui se bousculent derrière ses yeux.

 

Quand ils s’arrêtent enfin, Harry reconnaît les ruines de l’ancienne abbaye où se tient le spectacle des rapaces, mais de l’autre côté de la tour, là où les fauconniers se préparent généralement à l’abri des regards.

 

Deux mains s’abattent sur ses épaules et il est vivement ramené au moment présent. Il regarde droit devant lui et ses yeux tombent directement dans ceux de Louis.

 

 **“Ca va ?”** demande ce dernier.

 **“Je…”** lâche le bouclé en secouant la tête sans s’en rendre compte.

 

Il porte les deux mains à son visage et lâche une expiration tremblotante. Il remonte les doigts dans ses cheveux, les repoussant avant de tirer sur quelques mèches. Le mouvement a fait tomber les bras de Louis et le châtain en profite pour attraper les mains de Harry et les serrer entre les siennes.

 

**“Respire, Harry.”**

 

Il essaie, vraiment. Il tente à nouveau de s’expliquer, mais les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge, empêchant l’air de voyager jusqu’à ses poumons. Un grognement monte dans sa poitrine et quand il parvient à le laisser sortir, il se transforme en cri. Il dégage ses mains, qui reviennent enserrer sa tête. Les yeux fermement clos, il arrive enfin à parler, même s’il garde les dents serrées.

 

 **“Elle est tout ce que j’ai, je ne peux pas réagir autrement, c’est plus fort que moi,”** lâche-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas. **“Je fais du bon travail. Ma relation avec elle n’empêche pas ça. Perrie s’est occupée de Jeti, s’il y avait eu un problème Paul serait allé près de lui.”** Il revient sur ses pas et se plante devant Louis, qui ne bouge pas. **“Si Jeti avait été blessé, je me serais occupé de lui pareil. Je ne fais pas vraiment de distinction. Je suis capable de m’occuper des deux, et des autres s’il le faut. Mais Laila...”**

 

Il a les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures lui font mal. Louis s’en rend compte et reprend les mains de Harry entre les siennes en dépliant ses doigts.

 

 **“Elle est tout ce que j’ai,”** répète-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible, la colère laissant place à une fragilité que Harry ne laisse pas souvent remonter à la surface.

 

Une larme glisse sur sa joue et il l’efface d’un geste rapide. Il n’a jamais semblé aussi jeune que maintenant. Et Louis prend pleinement conscience du lien si fort qui l’unit à la panthère. Sa panthère.

 

 **“Tu n’as pas à te justifier,”** souffle Louis. Il grimace avant de continuer, avec énormément de douceur. **“Mais tu ne peux pas réagir comme un père effrayé à chaque fois qu’il arrive quelque chose à Laila. Tu ne peux pas attendre de t’assurer qu’elle va bien sans vérifier qu’il en va de même pour tout le monde.”**

 

**“Mais Perrie était là !”**

 

 **“Chut,”** le calme Louis. **“Je sais. Dans les faits tout va bien.”**

 

Il vient placer ses paumes contre les joues de Harry, qui pose les doigts sur ses poignets mais ne fait aucun geste pour ôter les mains du châtain.

 

 **“Respire, Harry,”** répète le fauconnier. **“J’ai besoin que tu te calmes.”**

 

Harry prend alors conscience de ses tremblements et de sa respiration saccadée. Il ferme les yeux et tente de réguler ses inspirations tout en relaxant ses épaules.

 

 **“Voilà, c’est bien,”** le félicite Louis quand ça fonctionne.

 

Il abat une main sur l’épaule du bouclé, laissant retomber l’autre le long de sa jambe. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux en soupirant.

 

 **“Désolé,”** souffle-t-il timidement.

 **“Ne t’excuse pas,”** répond Louis avec un sourire tendre. **“Pas auprès de moi,”** ajoute-t-il avec un clin d’oeil.

 

Harry ne sait plus très bien comment réagir tout à coup. La main de Louis semble soudainement peser une tonne sur son épaule et ses yeux deviennent des lasers qui voient bien trop profondément en lui. Il se racle la gorge et le fauconnier doit comprendre, parce qu’il rompt tout contact physique.

 

 **“Allez, viens avec moi,”** dit doucement le châtain.

**“Où est-ce qu’on va ?”**

**“S’assurer que mes oiseaux vont bien !”** répond Louis en riant.


	9. Chapter 9

**“Ils ne font pas tous partie du spectacle,”** remarque Harry, assis sur un gros rondin de bois alors que Louis passe en revue les différentes cages du quartier des rapaces.

 

**“Non. Il n’y a qu’une minorité d’entre eux qui vole librement. Il faut beaucoup d’entraînement pour arriver à un résultat pareil.”**

**“Pourtant tout ça a l’air tellement naturel...”**

 

Louis lève un sourcil en se tournant vers Harry.

 

**“Tu as déjà vu le spectacle ?”**

 

Harry rougit faiblement et hausse les épaules.

 

 **“Une semaine avant de commencer, je suis venu visiter le parc. Et j’ai assisté à la représentation,”** répond Harry en feignant la nonchalance.

 

**“J’étais présent à cette séance-là ?”**

**“Oh oui !”** lâche Harry d’un air suggestif avant de rougir à nouveau et de baisser les yeux.

 

Les lèvres de Louis s’étirent pour former un sourire. Un autre jour, il chercherait probablement à l’embarrasser un peu plus, mais pour aujourd’hui il laisse couler.

 

 **“Un avis ?”** demande le fauconnier en sortant de sa cage une buse – si Harry en croit le petit panneau accroché au grillage.

 

**“J’étais impressionné. Les oiseaux sont absolument magnifiques et vous… Vous êtes tellement concentrés quand vous êtes là. La relation que vous avez avec eux est juste magnifique. Avec la musique, puis le décor… L’ensemble dégage une telle impression de puissance.”**

 

Il s’arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer, un ton plus bas.

 

**“Et toi tu as cette prestance… Dans ta façon de te tenir, dans la manière dont tu évolues avec les rapaces. On dirait que vous sortez d’un autre monde, d’une autre époque.”**

 

 **“Au Moyen-Âge, la fauconnerie était une pratique réservée aux nobles,”** explique Louis tout en caressant doucement la tête de l’oiseau perché sur son bras. **“Les seigneurs se servaient des faucons pour chasser. C’était beaucoup plus classe que les chiens,”** blague-t-il.

 

Harry laisse échapper un rire sincère et Louis semble très fier de son effet.

 

**“Non mais c’est vrai que la fauconnerie demande beaucoup de rigueur et de tenue. Et je t’avoue que quand la musique se met à jouer et que je me tiens au milieu des ruines, moi aussi j’ai un peu l’impression d’être ailleurs. Je ne vois plus que les oiseaux, j’ai l’odeur du cuir dans les narines et je sens la force de leurs serres sur mon bras. C’est assez exceptionnel comme sensation.”**

 

**“La noblesse, hein. Ca te correspond bien.”**

 

Louis reste un instant interdit, mais toute son attention est portée sur Harry, qui continue.

 

**“Tu sais, Liam a dit une fois que tu considères qu’on est chacun semblables à nos animaux.”**

**“Oui. Ca vaut pour la plupart des gens en tout cas.”**

 

Il y a un moment de silence, comme si chacun réfléchissait. C’est à nouveau Harry qui le brise d’une voix mal assurée.

 

**“Tu penses que c’est vrai pour moi ?”**

 

Louis prend le temps de déposer l’oiseau sur un perchoir et de refermer la cage précautionneusement avant de se tourner vers Harry et de le fixer intensément.

 

 **“Je ne sais pas Harry,”** répond-il finalement avec un soupir. **“Pas encore. Mais je te dirai dès que je le saurai,”** ajoute-t-il en voyant le visage du soigneur changer.

 

Harry sourit timidement avant de continuer la conversation.

 

**“Et toi ? Tu es quel rapace ?”**

 

Louis lâche un rire franc et secoue la tête. Harry se souvient également des mots de Liam : _“Louis ne nous a jamais dit à quel rapace il s’identifie.”_ Il espère vraiment obtenir une réponse, mais il apparaît vite que ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

 

 **“Donne-moi ton avis,”** répond Louis avec un sourire moqueur, mais intéressé.

 

**“Je ne m’y connais pas assez. Moi, tu sais, je suis déjà content quand je peux faire la différence entre un grand-duc et une chouette effraie.”**

 

 **“C’est un bon début,”** sourit le châtain.

 

Ils passent un moment à refaire le tour des cages et Louis parle un peu de chaque oiseau de proie. Harry est accroché à ses lèvres. Difficile de faire autrement : Louis est déjà quelqu’un de solaire en temps normal, mais quand il parle de sa passion il a une étincelle en plus dans le regard. Quand il s’arrête près de la buse qu’il avait sortie plus tôt et que l’oiseau s’agite, ses yeux se font plus tendres.

 

 **“C’est normal qu’il piaille comme ça ?”** demande Harry.

 

 **“Il piaute,”** le corrige Louis en riant. **“Il fait toujours ça avec moi,”** ajoute-t-il avec beaucoup d’affection. **“Il s’appelle Mac. C’est une buse de Harris d’une dizaine d’années. Je l’ai récupéré un jour près de chez moi, dans un sale état. Il avait une aile cassée, des plaies un peu partout… Je l’ai ramené ici et je l’ai soigné pendant des semaines.”**

 

 **“Il est magnifique,”** lâche Harry.

 

**“Il l’est. Il ne fait pas les représentations, mais je m’arrange pour le faire voler dans les ruines au moins deux fois par semaine.”**

 

 **“Est-ce que je pourrais voir, un jour ?”** demande le bouclé.

 

Louis lève les yeux sur lui et n’hésite pas à acquiescer. Il y a toujours autant de tendresse dans son regard.

 

 

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Harry finit par retourner de son côté du parc. Il passe vérifier que tout va bien chez les léopards des neiges avant de partir à la recherche de Perrie, qu’il trouve finalement dans les bureaux.

 

Il frappe doucement à la porte et adopte un air désolé quand la jolie blonde pose les yeux sur lui. Elle rassemble quelques feuilles et soupire en lui faisant signe d’avancer.

 

 **“C’est l’enregistrement de la bagarre,”** dit-elle en lui tendant une tablette.

 

Harry s’en saisit et, comme Perrie n’ajoute rien, il démarre la vidéo. Il n’a pas à attendre longtemps avant que les animaux se tournent autour et on voit clairement Jeti porter le premier coup de patte. Perrie commente les images en même temps qu’elles apparaissent.

 

**“Ca ne fait pas de Jeti le méchant. Ce sont des animaux sauvages, ils en verront d’autres.”**

 

 **“Je sais,”** se contente de dire Harry, la gorge serrée. Il prend une inspiration profonde avant de s’asseoir sur la chaise à côté de sa collègue. **“Je suis désolé Perrie.”**

 

Elle hausse une épaule et pose une main à plat sur la table pour pousser vers lui un petit tas de feuilles.

 

**“Tu es le soigneur responsable de cet enclos. C’est à toi de remplir le rapport. C’est pour ça qu’il est important que tu supervises l’ensemble de la situation. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu’on te laisse tout seul pour tout gérer.”**

 

 **“Ok,”** souffle Harry.

 

Il prend la première feuille du document et la parcourt rapidement des yeux, avant d’attraper le reste du dossier et d’en tourner les pages curieusement. Perrie l’observe un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

 

**“C’est la première fois que tu as un combat ?”**

 

Harry fait oui de la tête sans lever le regard. Perrie lui tapote le haut du bras.

 

 **“C’est toujours un peu éprouvant la première fois. Finalement tu ne t’en es pas trop mal tiré.”** Elle rapproche son siège et lui offre un sourire. **“Je vais t’aider.”**

 

 

___

 

 

 

En fin de journée, Harry retourne auprès de Jeti et Laila pour les nourrir. Il les regarde dévorer leurs carcasses – distinctes, inutiles de leur donner une raison de se battre encore – quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Louis lui demande où il se trouve et Harry lui répond brièvement avant de ranger son portable et d’attendre patiemment que les panthères aient fini leur repas.

 

Quand toute trace de viande a disparu, Harry pénètre dans l’enclos. Il se dirige d’abord vers Jeti, qui le regarde s’approcher sans réagir.

 

 **“Je suis désolé,”** murmure-t-il à l’attention du mâle. Il approche doucement la main, jusqu’à effleurer l’oreille du léopard. **“Je sais qu’elle n’est pas facile. C’est une fille hein,”** rit-il. **“Elle a son caractère, mais elle en vaut la peine.”**

 

Il passe les doigts dans le pelage du léopard et, en relevant la tête, il aperçoit Louis de l’autre côté de la vitre. Il lui fait signe d’entrer et va le rejoindre dans le couloir.

 

 **“Tu veux la rencontrer ?”** propose Harry.

**“Je ne suis pas censé entrer dans l’enclos.”**

**“Je ne t’ai pas dit d’entrer,”** lâche le soigneur avec un clin d’oeil. **“Reste là.”**

 

Il retourne dans l’enclos et, comme plus tôt dans la journée, dirige Laila vers la trappe. Il l’enferme dans la cage et fait le tour pour la rejoindre. Il s’accroupit à ses côtés et commence par inspecter les griffures sous le regard de Louis, que la panthère ignore après l’avoir observé intensément. Une fois satisfait, il offre un large sourire au fauconnier en l’appelle plus près.

 

**“Donne-moi ta main, passe la à travers les barreaux.”**

 

Louis fait ce qu’on lui demande, en gardant bien les doigts tendus même quand ceux de Harry entourent son poignet. Laila lui lance un regard perçant en baissant le museau et vient renifler son odeur. Harry lui murmure des paroles apaisantes et Louis arrive à distinguer son prénom. Quand la panthère souffle un grand coup par le nez, le fauconnier sursaute et Harry éclate de rire.

 

 **“Elle ne va rien te faire, ne t’inquiète pas,”** dit-il en se relevant. **“Je te présente donc Laila, l’amour de ma vie.”**

 

 **“Enchanté mademoiselle,”** répond Louis se penchant légèrement en avant.

 

Harry sourit et Louis en fait de même en le remarquant.

 

 **“Tu m’accordes quelques minutes ?”** demande le bouclé.

 **“Fais à ton aise,”** le rassure le châtain en se tournant pour observer le reste de la pièce.

 

Pendant un moment, l’endroit est relativement silencieux. Louis entend bien que Harry parle tout bas à la panthère, mais il n’essaie pas de comprendre les mots qu’il lui réserve. Après quelques minutes, un bruit sourd emplit l’air. Louis relève la tête et le spectacle qui l’attend lui fait ouvrir grands les yeux. Harry cajole Laila, qui frotte la tête contre son torse comme pour lui faire des câlins.

 

 **“Elle… ronronne ?”** s’étonne le fauconnier.

 

Harry tourne son visage vers lui et le sourire qui l’éclaire réchauffe le coeur de Louis.

 

**“C’est une particularité de l’irbis. Il arrive que d’autres félins gardent leur habilité à ronronner s’ils sont élevés par des hommes et qu’on ne leur laisse pas perdre l’habitude de le faire. Mais chez la panthère des neiges, c’est un trait naturel qui ne disparaît jamais.”**

 

Louis ne cache pas son étonnement, ni son attendrissement quand Harry conclut en pressant ses paumes contre les joues de Laila et en frottant son nez contre son museau.

 

**“C’est mon gros bébé !”**

 

 

****


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir quitté l’enclos, Harry et Louis se dirigent ensemble vers le parking. Le bouclé s’arrête à sa voiture et salue Louis qui fait mine de continuer, mais le fauconnier s’immobilise quelques pas plus loin avant de se retourner.

 

**“Harry, tu voudrais pas qu’on aille boire un verre ?”**

 

Le soigneur lève le regard sur son collègue, pris de cours.

 

 **“Je sais pas, il est tard. Ca a été une grosse journée,”** répond-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

 

 **“Justement,”** rétorque Louis, **“ça ne te ferait pas de mal de souffler un bon coup avant de rentrer chez toi.”**

 

Harry secoue la tête, mais Louis reprend en voyant à son regard que tout espoir n’est pas perdu.

 

 **“Allez. Tu n’as presque rien mangé aujourd’hui. C’est moi qui régale,”** lance-t-il avec un clin d’oeil.

 

Harry se résigne, sans arriver à cacher le début d’un sourire. Quand Louis, qui n’essaie pas de dissimuler sa bonne humeur, lève le poing en signe de victoire, ça le fait même doucement rire.

 

**“Suis-moi, il y a un bar lounge pas très loin. C’est tranquille et ils servent des tapas exceptionnels !”**

 

 

___

 

 

 

Il ne leur faut pas plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre le “Be Well Bar”. Tous les murs sont en lambris de bois foncé et les banquettes en cuir noir. La musique en sourdine et les lumières tamisées offrent une ambiance feutrée qui donne envie de se laisser aller. Harry est tout de suite charmé, ce qui n’échappe pas à son ami.

 

Les deux hommes s’installent à une table, face à face, et Harry se laisse facilement convaincre par un cocktail et une planche des fameux tapas à partager.

 

La conversation entre eux vient facilement. Ils parlent d’abord de tout et de rien et Harry est reconnaissant que Louis n’évoque pas davantage les événements de la journée. Finalement, cette soirée est peut-être vraiment ce dont il avait besoin.

 

Après avoir épuisé les sujets mondains tels que le temps, le sport et les derniers ragots de leurs collègues, ils en arrivent à parler d’eux et de comment ils en sont arrivés à travailler au parc.

 

Harry apprend que Louis a toujours été fasciné par les rapaces, depuis qu’il a assisté à un spectacle quand il était enfant. Qu’il a fait des stages pendant son adolescence et qu’il a tellement adoré le milieu qu’il a tout fait pour y rester.

 

Harry pense que ça en dit long sur sa personnalité. En tout cas, ça a l’air de coller avec ce qu’il connaît du châtain : quelqu’un qui sait ce qu’il veut et qui se donne les moyens de l’obtenir.

 

 **“Et toi ?”** s’intéresse ensuite le fauconnier.

**“Moi, c’est pas du tout pareil. J’ai toujours adoré les animaux alors, comme tout gamin qui aime les bêtes, je voulais être vétérinaire. Je suis resté naïf très longtemps, ou j’ai refusé de voir.”**

 

Il passe les doigts sur son verre, récoltant une goutte d’eau qui coulait le long de la paroi.

“ **Mais finalement je me suis rendu compte que j’étais incapable de faire ça. Prendre soin des animaux, oui. Mais toute la partie médicale… J’ai pas pu. J’ai abandonné en début de deuxième année.”**

 

Louis avance les doigts vers ceux du bouclé, qui sursaute et retire vivement sa main lorsqu’il sent son contact. Il replie ses articulations en levant le regard sur Louis, qui lui offre un sourire contrit.

 

 **“Et après ?”** relance le fauconnier en buvant une gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

**“Après…”**

 

Harry soupire, serre les poings avant de délier les doigts et de poser ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, sous la table. Quand il reprend, il est clair qu’il laisse de côté certains détails.

 

**“J’ai trouvé du travail dans une boulangerie du quartier. C’était pour la vente, il n’y avait pas besoin de formation et les horaires n’étaient pas aussi horribles qu’on le pense. Ca me convenait.”**

 

Il semble se perdre dans ses souvenirs, puis peser le pour et le contre de chacune de ses paroles. Louis ne le presse pas, continue de siroter son verre en montrant son intérêt, sans trop insister.

 

**“Il y a deux ans, j’ai repris une formation. Le truc de soigneur basique. Ca correspondait à ce que je voulais : m’occuper des animaux, sans le côté médical. J’avais besoin de faire un truc pour moi, qui me plaise et… ça me plaisait. Je ne savais pas trop vers quoi je me dirigeais, je n’avais pas d’animal de prédilection.”**

 

Louis hoche la tête, mais n’ose pas l’interrompre.

 

**“Pour valider mon diplôme, il me fallait un stage. J’avais besoin de bouger, alors quand on m’a proposé d’aller en Allemagne, j’ai dit oui. J’ai touché un peu à tout pendant trois semaines, j’allais là où on avait besoin de moi. Puis un soir…”**

 

Son regard se charge d’étoiles soudain et ça n’échappe pas à Louis, qui se penche un peu plus en avant.

 

**“Il y avait cette panthère des neiges qui devait mettre bas et le véto était tout seul. Ca se présentait plutôt mal et il avait besoin d’aide et... J’ai pas réfléchi, j’étais là pour ça, alors j’y suis allé avec lui.”**

 

Il relève la tête et un léger sourire orne ses lèvres. Son regard déborde de fierté et d’amour.

 

 **“Laila est née cette nuit-là ?”** demande Louis avec un sourire attendri.

 

Harry hoche la tête et prend une grande inspiration qui a l’air aussi douloureuse que libératrice.

 

**“C’était magique. Je suis le tout premier a l’avoir tenue, même si ça n’a pas duré. Quand ça a été terminé, on a installé Laila et sa mère dans une chambre et je suis resté à les observer pendant deux heures. Je pouvais plus bouger de là.”**

 

Une sorte de détermination nouvelle passe dans son regard, sans doute la même qu’il a ressentie à ce moment-là. Il n’est pas difficile de voir que le bouclé est du genre à vivre pleinement ses émotions, qu’elles soient dans l’instant ou dans ses souvenirs.

 

**“Les naissances chez les panthères des neiges sont rares. C’est une espèce très menacée et ça rendait l’événement exceptionnel. Je n’en étais même pas conscient à ce moment-là. J’ai fait des recherches toute la nuit. Le lendemain, j’ai demandé pour être assigné à l’équipe des félins. Et malgré le peu d’expérience que j’avais, ils m’ont laissé m’occuper d’elle. J’ai appris tout ce que je sais d’eux à ce moment-là.”**

 

**“C’était combien de temps ce stage ?”**

 

 **“Neuf semaines. Quand il a été fini, j’ai postulé pour garder le poste. On savait que Laila ne resterait pas et qu’il faudrait quelqu’un pour l’accompagner. C’était une place à prendre. Niall a tout fait pour que je l’obtienne.”** Son sourire vaut tout l’or du monde et il suffit de le voir pour comprendre l’amour et la gratitude qu’il porte à son ami. **“Et on ne s’est plus quittés.”**

 

**“Tu savais que tu reviendrais ici quand tu as demandé à garder la place ?”**

**“Je n’en avais aucune idée, je n’étais pas dans les négociations. Je savais que le parc était sur la liste, puisque vous aviez un jeune mâle, mais il y en avait deux autres en Europe et un en Asie.”**

 

 **“Et tu l’as fait quand même…”** s’étonne Louis.

 

 **“Laila est tout ce que j’ai. Je la suivrais n’importe où,”** répond immédiatement Harry.

 

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il le dit, mais ce soir les mots ont une signification plus forte. Il n’est pas bouleversé, il n’est pas apeuré et il les déclare néanmoins. Sans y penser, comme une évidence.

 

 **“Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça beau ou triste,”** lâche Louis, réfléchissant à voix haute.

**“Pourquoi ?”**

**“Votre relation est magnifique, mais penser que tu n’as rien d’autre, que tu n’as personne d’autre…”** ajoute le fauconnier avec une expression peinée.

 

Harry hausse les épaules et secoue la tête.

**“C’est pas ça. C’est juste… J’ai pas d’obligation envers qui que ce soit et il n’y a rien qui me retienne.”**

 

**“Alors si on te disait demain que tu pars, tu le ferais sans poser de question ?”**

 

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais son regard s’accroche à celui de Louis et les mots se meurent dans sa gorge. Il se passe quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles il pense à Liam et Josh, Perrie et Zayn. Il pense à sa mère, Niall qui n’est quand même pas si loin. Louis. Il baisse les yeux et toussote.

 

 **“Je suppose,”** admet-il finalement, l’hésitation claire dans son ton.

 

Quand il relève les yeux, Louis l’observe intensément. Ca ne dure pas. Il se redresse lentement et ses yeux glissent jusqu’au comptoir.

 

 **“On devrait rentrer,”** dit-il doucement.

 

Harry acquiesce et Louis indique vaguement qu’il va payer la note, le laissant seul avec son reste de bière. Le bouclé termine son verre d’un traite avant de se lever et de rejoindre son collègue pour quitter le bar.

 

Ils s’arrêtent sur le trottoir, à côté de leurs voitures, et le silence entre eux est pesant. Louis semble perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le sol. Harry se sent un peu mal à l’aise, toujours bloqué sur leur dernière conversation et l’absence de réaction de son ami.

 

 **“Bon, ben… A demain ?”** demande le soigneur, les mains dans les poches.

 

Louis relève vivement la tête, l’air de se retrouver projeté dans la réalité d’un seul coup.

 

**“Pardon, j’étais…”**

 

 **“Dans la lune,”** offre le bouclé avec un petit sourire.

 

 **“C’est ça,”** rit doucement Louis. Il plonge le regard dans celui de son ami avant de continuer. **“A demain, Harry.”**

 

**“Bonne nuit Lou-”**

 

Harry se coupe quand Louis le prend brusquement dans ses bras, et c’est quelque chose de nouveau. L’étreinte ne dure pas, juste le temps pour le châtain de se hisser jusqu’à son oreille et de lui murmurer quelques mots.

 

**“Si on te proposait de partir, moi je voudrais que tu restes.”**

 

Il se laisse retomber sur la plante des pieds, profitant du mouvement pour poser un baiser sur la joue du bouclé. Il se recule ensuite, les pommettes légèrement teintées et le regard à nouveau baissé sur ses chaussures.

 

 **“Bonne nuit,”** souffle-t-il avant de faire demi tour et d’entrer dans sa voiture.

 

Harry le regarde partir sans bouger, les yeux un peu trop brillants et la poitrine un peu trop serrée. Il porte la main à sa joue et répète dans le vide **“Bonne nuit.”**


	11. Chapter 11

Si Harry avait l’impression agréable de se perdre dans son travail en arrivant en mai, il a plutôt le sentiment d’être légèrement submergé à présent. Les mois de juillet et août sont particulièrement éreintants et offrent peu de temps libre.

 

En plus, même si Laila s’est très bien remise de sa légère blessure, l’ambiance dans l’enclos reste tendue. Les accrochages entre les deux félins se font à nouveau plus nombreux et Harry vit dans un stress permanent à l’idée que sa protégée soit à nouveau blessée. Il est constamment sur les nerfs.

 

Tous ses collègues ont remarqué son manque d’enthousiasme et rares sont ceux qui le comprennent. Certains tournent la situation à la rigolade en espérant le dérider, mais ça ne fait que le contraire.

 

C’est d’autant plus frustrant que l’ambiance générale est excellente. L’été est particulièrement ensoleillé et chaud. Le parc bat des records de visites avec les pandas et, même si cela signifie qu’il y a toujours énormément de travail et de bruit, ça veut aussi dire que tout le personnel est très occupé en permanence et qu’il est toujours aussi compliqué de regrouper tout le monde. Mais Harry en profite pour passer du temps seul à seul avec chacun de ses collègues, apprenant ainsi à les connaître vraiment.

 

Il s’est beaucoup rapproché de Perrie, qui l’a vraiment pris sous son aile depuis l’attaque. Il y a eu quelques autres problèmes entre les panthères et elle a toujours été là pour soutenir le bouclé. Mais s’il la voit beaucoup au parc, c’est aussi celle qu’il croise le moins en dehors. Il faut dire qu’elle profite de son temps libre avec son amoureux, qui pourrait l’en blâmer.  
  
C’est pour cette même raison que Zayn reste mystérieux. Harry passe en définitive très peu de temps avec lui. Il sait néanmoins que le côté sombre du jeune homme est une façade et que, quand on le connaît assez, il est absolument adorable. Il reste très silencieux, observe plus qu’il ne parle, mais a toujours les mots justes.

 

Liam étant ce qu’il est, difficile de ne pas l’apprécier. Plus Harry passe de temps avec lui, plus il est à l’aise en sa présence. Il a un côté rassurant, posé. Doux, aussi. Toujours le sourire et l’envie de profiter de chaque chose de la vie. Harry pense qu’il est une version plus calme de Niall et c’est un ressenti qui lui fait du bien, quelque chose de familier.

 

Et puis, il y a Louis. Harry trouve toujours du temps pour Louis. Et Louis trouve toujours du temps pour lui. A chaque fois qu’il se passe quelque chose avec Laila, Louis est là pour s’assurer que Harry reste calme. La moindre excuse est bonne pour aller boire un verre à la fin d’une journée. Parfois parce qu’elle a été particulièrement longue, parfois parce qu’elle a été un peu difficile ou bien justement parce qu’elle était plus agréable qu’une autre.

 

Harry sent parfois les regards de Louis dans son dos. Il lui arrive de trouver les yeux du fauconnier braqués sur lui alors que le jeune homme est perdu dans ses pensées, la lèvre entre les dents. Mais il finit toujours par secouer la tête et offrir au bouclé un sourire plein d’excuses sous-entendues : je sais, je suis désolé, compte sur moi.

 

Ces dernières semaines les ont rapprochés. Il a fallu un moment à Harry pour se sentir vraiment à l’aise. Louis est terriblement tactile et Harry a d’abord eu du mal avec leur proximité physique. Mais au fil du temps, il a compris que Louis est comme ça avec tout le monde, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Et puisque les limites de leur relation ont été établies et que Louis n’a jamais cherché à les dépasser, Harry se sent suffisamment en confiance pour ne plus rechigner quand le châtain passe la main dans son dos ou enroule un bras autour de ses hanches.

 

C’est quelque chose qu’il n’admettrait pas à voix haute, qu’il admet à peine en son for intérieur, mais ce genre de contact lui a manqué. Il s’est tant refermé sur lui-même, a mis tellement d’énergie à se couper des autres qu’il avait oublié le confort que représente la chaleur humaine.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

**“Les enclos sont presque prêts. On devrait pouvoir faire les derniers déménagements la semaine prochaine,”** dit Liam en rejoignant Harry, Louis, Zayn et Perrie qui sont, de manière assez exceptionnelle, réunis autour d’une même table sur le temps de midi.

 

Effectivement, la nouvelle aire du parc est pour ainsi dire terminée. La majorité des animaux ont été déplacés au cours des dernières semaines, au fur et à mesure de l’avancée des travaux. Les panthères et leurs futurs voisins, les takins dorés, sont les seuls qui n’ont pas encore pu investir le nouvel espace.

 

**“Ca va aider, un nouveau territoire,”** tente Louis avec un sourire encourageant.

 

**“J'espère…”** répond simplement Harry avant de mordre dans sa pomme.

 

Liam jette un coup d’oeil à Louis, qui hausse les épaules avec un léger mouvement de la tête. Le fauconnier passe beaucoup de temps avec le bouclé et il semble être la seule personne qui arrive à le faire rire. Mais certains jours, même lui a du mal à faire réagir Harry.

 

Harry reste silencieux en terminant son repas. Il n’est que très vaguement attentif à la conversation, mais comprend que les garçons sont en train de prévoir une sortie, chose qui arrive rarement pour le moment. L’été et ses horaires contraignants sont un frein à leurs soirées hebdomadaires, qui tombent à l’eau de plus en plus souvent.

 

**“Je vais faire voler Mac ce soir,”** murmure Louis en se penchant sur son épaule.

 

Harry relève les yeux, interpellé.

 

**“Tu m’accompagnes ?”** continue le fauconnier quand il ne reçoit pas d’autre réaction.

 

Le bouclé hoche vivement la tête. Et quand leurs collègues demandent leur avis pour le bar, Louis répond simplement qu’il est occupé en fin de journée. Devant le regard étonné des deux autres, Harry s’empresse d’ajouter.

 

**“On peut vous rejoindre plus tard, non ?”** propose-t-il en se retournant vers Louis.

 

Il ne voit donc pas les yeux écarquillés de Liam, le sourire en coin de Zayn ou les gloussements de Perrie.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Une fois les visiteurs partis, le parc redevient calme. Les différents soigneurs retournent vers leurs enclos pour vérifier le bien-être des animaux. C’est une sorte de routine, une danse bien huilée qui permet à chacun de souffler et de terminer la journée sur une bonne note avant de rentrer chez soi.

 

Après avoir accompli ses propres tâches, Harry se dirige vers les ruines. Il ressent un mélange d’excitation et d’appréhension. Il sait que c’est un moment spécial qu’il s’apprête à partager avec Louis.

 

Quand il y arrive, l’endroit est complètement désert. C’est une vision à laquelle il n’est pas habitué, mais qui lui fait ressentir une espèce de paix intérieure bienvenue. Il longe les gradins de pierre et descend vers la piste. Le soleil se couche et ses derniers rayons, bloqués par les arbres et la tour, n’atteignent pas le centre du site. La luminosité ambiante est néanmoins encore suffisante pour que Harry aperçoive sur le tronc d’arbre qui habille l’arène une besace et un peu de matériel.

 

Son attention est attirée par le crissement de pas sur le gravier. Il tourne le regard vers l’origine du bruit et découvre sans surprise Louis. Sur son bras, Mac se tient droit et immobile. En l’observant attentivement, Harry peut deviner la cordelette qui relie la patte du rapace aux doigts de son fauconnier. Il remarque également le petit bonnet qui couvre la tête de l’oiseau.

 

**“Tu étais obligé de lui cacher la vue ?”** demande-t-il pour briser le silence.

 

**“C’est dans son intérêt. S’il ne voit pas il est obligé de s’en remettre à moi. Ca le rend plus calme, plus docile,”** répond Louis tout en caressant le plumage de l’animal.

 

Harry hoche la tête alors que le châtain arrive à sa hauteur. Ils se regardent un instant dans les yeux et Louis a un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Ils sont interrompus par un petit cri perçant et Harry sursaute alors que Louis se met à rire doucement.

 

**“Il est impatient,”** lâche-t-il en posant à nouveau les doigts sur le dos de Mac. **“Tu veux bien… t’écarter un peu. Il a l’habitude qu’on soit seuls.”**

 

Harry s’exécute rapidement, reculant jusqu’à ce que ses jambes heurtent les gradins.

 

**“Pas besoin d’aller à l’autre bout,”** rit Louis en ôtant le capuchon qui obstruait la vue du rapace.

 

Mac secoue légèrement la tête et crie à nouveau. Ce n’est pas très fort et, quand il recommence en tournant clairement le regard vers Louis, Harry a l’impression qu’ils discutent.

 

Le fauconnier fait un léger mouvement de tête. L’oiseau déploie ses ailes dans un mouvement gracieux et, quand Louis donne une impulsion avec son bras, Mac s’envole. Il prend rapidement de l’altitude en décrivant un grand arc de cercle et Harry garde les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse derrière la tour.

 

Harry baisse le regard et est surpris de tomber directement dans celui de Louis.

 

**“Tu ne le surveilles pas ?”**

 

Louis secoue doucement la tête en faisant un pas en avant vers son collègue.

 

**“Il va revenir,”** souffle-t-il. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Harry, il continue **“Si je veux qu’il ait confiance en moi, je dois avoir confiance en lui.”**

 

Harry sent une chaleur familière remonter de sa poitrine jusqu’à ses joues et il tente de soutenir le regard de Louis, mais finit par baisser les yeux. Il entend le fauconnier soupirer légèrement, puis ses pas qui s’éloignent un peu.

 

Un sifflement retentit et, quelques secondes plus tard, Mac réapparaît. Louis joue avec lui pendant quelques minutes. Il l’envoie voler dans certaines directions, utilisant les perchoirs qui entourent le site et rappelant son protégé à l’aide de récompenses sous la forme de pattes de poussin. Harry observe le spectacle avec admiration.

 

Louis lui demande de s’approcher petit à petit, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent côte à côte. L’oiseau lance à l’occasion un coup d’oeil interrogateur en direction du bouclé, mais ne semble pas vraiment dérangé par sa présence.

 

Après avoir envoyé Mac sur le poteau le plus éloigné, Louis se dirige vers le tronc d’arbre et sort de la besace une lampe de poche. Le soleil est complètement couché à présent et la lumière artificielle est un peu agressive pour les yeux, mais le châtain dirige le faisceau vers sol et l’éclairage suffit à ce que les deux hommes puissent se voir facilement. Il se tourne ensuite et se saisit d’un deuxième gant de cuir, qu’il offre à Harry avec un sourire.

 

**“Tu veux que…”** s’étonne le bouclé.

 

Louis sourit et hoche la tête en lui présentant le gant, ouvert. Harry y glisse les doigts, trop étonné pour réagir autrement.

 

**“C’est celui d’un collègue. J’ai ma fierté, mais je sais que tu ne pourrais pas rentrer la main dans l’un des miens,”** précise le châtain alors que les doigts du bouclé s’engouffrent facilement dans la protection de cuir.

 

**“J’me disais aussi,”** dit Harry avec un air moqueur.

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel et le frappe doucement sur l’épaule, mais il n’arrive pas à effacer complètement le sourire qui s’étire sur ses lèvres. Il se place ensuite directement à côté de Harry et lui donne quelques indications pour ajuster sa position.

 

**“Tends le bras. Il va venir se poser avec une patte au niveau de ton poignet et l’autre sur tes doigts. Ne les tends pas complètement, mais ouvre le poing. Ca va permettre de répartir son poids.”**

 

Louis accompagne ses instructions de gestes, mais l’épaisseur du cuir ne permet pas à Harry de sentir autre chose qu’une légère pression.

 

**“Il est lourd ?”** s’enquiert le bouclé.

 

**“Neuf cents grammes à peu près. Ca n’a pas l’air d’être grand chose comme ça,”** continue Louis en faisant les gros yeux face à la réaction moqueuse du soigneur, **“mais as-tu déjà essayé de porter un kilo de sucre à bout de bras pendant deux minutes ?”**

 

Harry réfléchit un instant et hoche la tête en admettant que Louis a raison. C’est au tour du fauconnier de pouffer d’un air satisfait, mais il tente de garder un ton professionnel.

 

**“Bon, prêt ?”**

**“Je suppose... Tu es sûr qu’il va bien vouloir se poser sur moi ?”**

**“Ne t’inquiète pas, il me fait confiance,”** souffle Louis en faisant quelques pas sur la gauche pour se retrouver derrière le bouclé.

 

La seconde d’après, la lampe de poche s’éteint avec un petit bruit sec. Harry a un moment de panique en se retrouvant dans la pénombre.

 

**“Attends ! Louis, comment il va faire pour me voir ? Il va…”**

**“C’est un rapace Harry.”**

**“Oui, mais ce n’est pas un hibou. Il ne voit pas la nuit et–”** chuchote le bouclé, pas encore rassuré.

 

Louis referme les doigts de sa main droite, non gantée, sur sa hanche. Il se rapproche de lui et le contact de leurs corps distrait suffisamment Harry pour qu’il cesse de parler.

 

**“On n’est pas vraiment dans le noir. Les lumières du parc sont toujours allumées. Et sa vision est largement assez développée pour qu’il te distingue sans difficulté,”** murmure Louis à son oreille. Il ajoute ensuite, encore plus bas “ **Fais-moi confiance, toi aussi.”**

 

Les deux hommes sont suffisamment proches pour que Harry sente le souffle de Louis contre sa peau quand celui-ci mordille sa lèvre inférieure et produit un sifflement discret. Il remonte légèrement son épaule, soutenant ainsi celle de Harry pour s’assurer qu’il garde la bonne position.

 

Dans le silence environnant, le soigneur perçoit le battement des ailes de Mac, mais il est tout de même surpris quand le rapace se pose sur son bras. Son mouvement de recul est stoppé net par le corps de Louis.

 

**“Waouw…”** lâche-t-il, légèrement haletant.

 

Il perçoit le léger rire de Louis derrière lui et ne peut s’empêcher de l’imiter.


	12. Chapter 12

**“Alors c’est ici que tu vis,”** dit Louis en se laissant tomber dans le divan, son regard faisant le tour de la pièce de vie.

 

**“Yep. C’est pas très grand mais c’est plus qu’assez pour moi. Puis, pour le temps que j’y passe…”**

 

**“C’est parce que tu es arrivé en saison. Dans trois mois t’en pourras plus de voir tes murs,”** rit le fauconnier.

 

Harry le rejoint en lui tendant un paquet de chips et une bière que le châtain accepte avec gratitude. Il avale une gorgée du liquide, sa fraîcheur bienvenue dans la chaleur du mois d’août.

 

**“Tout se passe toujours bien dans la ‘Cité des Immortels’ ?”** demande Louis en mimant des guillemets.

 

**“Ouais, c’est parfait ! Dommage qu’on n’ait pas pu s’y installer tout de suite,”** se désole Harry.

 

Le nouvel enclos de Jeti et Laila est une bénédiction. L’espace est plus étendu, si grand que chacun des félins a pu facilement en revendiquer un coin. Ils semblent plus calmes et, après deux semaines sans le moindre incident, Harry respire. Il est redevenu lui-même, souriant et de bonne humeur.

 

C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il a invité ses collègues à le rejoindre aujourd’hui. C’est son jour de repos et il a passé l’après-midi à préparer le repas. Liam et Zayn doivent arriver plus tard mais Louis, qui finissait tôt, a proposé de venir tout de suite. Harry n’a pas pu lui refuser ça.

 

**“Les autres doivent arriver quand ?”** demande nonchalamment le fauconnier.

**“Pas avant encore une heure et demi.”**

**“Cool ! Tu as Netflix ?”**

 

Louis prend un air outré quand Harry secoue la tête.

 

**“A quoi te sert ta télé ?”** s’exclame-t-il d’un air dramatique.

**“Quelle télé ?”** répond innocemment Harry.

 

A ces mots, Louis balaie à nouveau le salon du regard, constatant effectivement l’absence d’écran.

 

**“Je vais même pas demander,”** marmonne-t-il en se pinçant l’arête du nez. **“T’as un ordinateur au moins ?”**

 

Ce coup-ci, Harry sourit. Il disparaît dans ce que Louis suppose être sa chambre et revient avec son ordinateur sous le bras. Il le tend au fauconnier, qui s’empresse de l’ouvrir et de se connecter à son propre compte.

 

**“Tu regardes des séries ?”**

**“Ca fait un moment que ça ne m’est pas arrivé…”**

**“Okay, c’est moi qui choisis !”** lâche le châtain avec enthousiasme.

 

Il lance au hasard un épisode de How I Met Your Mother et Harry lève les yeux au ciel.

 

**“Ben quoi ?”** rit Louis.

 

Pour toute réponse, Harry s’installe à ses côtés. Le canapé, à l’image du living, n’est pas très grand. C’est donc tout naturellement que leurs corps sont en contact. Au départ, se sont juste leurs jambes et leurs coudes, les uns contre les autres. Mais très vite, Louis se recroqueville sur lui-même, n’hésitant pas à replier les genoux contre son torse. Il se retrouve ainsi en boule et son poids pèse davantage contre le flanc de Harry, mais ce dernier tente de faire comme si de rien n’était et se concentre sur l’écran.

 

Quand, après une demi heure, Harry sent la tête du châtain se faire plus lourde sur son épaule, il n’est pas vraiment étonné. Il continue de regarder l’épisode, mais n’y prête plus vraiment attention. L’odeur de Louis s’infiltre dans ses narines, la chaleur de sa peau traverse son t-shirt et Harry se laisse aller.

 

Il profite de leur proximité comme jamais il n’a osé le faire auparavant et laisse libre cours à son besoin d’affection. Il enroule un bras autour de ses épaules et plonge son visage dans les cheveux aux reflets dorés qui lui chatouillent la mâchoire. Et il s’endort à son tour, sans même s’en rendre compte.

 

Ils sont réveillés par la sonnerie l’interphone. Harry sursaute et se précipite sur l’appareil. Il déclenche l’ouverture de la porte d’entrée en indiquant le bon étage aux nouveaux venus, puis raccroche le combiné et colle son front contre le mur, expirant longuement. Quand il se retourne, Louis est en train de s’étirer tel un chat, une main devant la bouche pour cacher son bâillement.

 

**“Merde,”** rit-il doucement en laissant retomber ses bras à ses côtés. **“Désolé pour ça.”**

 

Harry balaie son excuse d’un geste de la main. Il cherche quelque chose à dire, mais aucun mot ne lui vient. Alors il passe simplement les doigts dans ses cheveux et baisse le regard. Louis se lève à son tour et Harry n’a toujours pas bougé quand des coups retentissent sur la porte.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

**“Hey ! Ca te dirait de passer chez moi un de ces jours ?”**

 

Harry se retourne sur Louis, qui a la main naturellement posée sur son bras. Le fauconnier est visiblement plein d’énergie, il vibre presque. Et à le regarder, Harry pense qu’il est aussi excité qu’anxieux. Il arbore un large sourire plein d’espoir, mais une petite ride inquiète barre son front. Ca fait sourire le bouclé.

 

**“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine ?”** répond-il avec un haussement de sourcils provocateur.

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel avec un rictus amusé.

 

**“On pourrait se faire une soirée film, tranquille. Finalement on n’a pas vu les épisodes qu’on a lancés chez toi l’autre jour, alors…”**

 

Louis baisse le regard et hausse une épaule, mais Harry n’est pas dupe : s’il essaie de faire passer sa réaction pour de la nonchalance, il est clair qu’il semble plutôt timide et peu sûr de lui. D’ailleurs, son excuse est plutôt mauvaise, mais elle fait sourire le soigneur. S’il est étonné par le manque d’assurance soudain du fauconnier, il trouve aussi cela attendrissant.

 

**“Ok,”** lâche-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

 

**“C’est vrai ?”** s’exclame Louis, surpris, comme s’il s’était attendu à ce que Harry oppose plus de résistance.

 

**“Ouais, bien sûr,”** dit Harry, dont le flegme est aussi largement surjoué.

 

Le sourire de Louis est éclatant tout à coup. Celui de Harry est plus discret, mais aussi lumineux. Ils s’observent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Josh hèle son collègue d’un peu plus loin.

 

**“On se tient au courant ?”** demande Louis.

 

Le bouclé lui lance simplement un clin d’oeil avant de faire demi tour et de s’éloigner.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se retrouve donc sur le canapé de Louis, un bol de pop-corn dans les mains pendant que son aîné allume la télévision, non sans se moquer allègrement du bouclé en passant.

 

Harry se sent étrangement à l’aise. La pièce n’est pas très grande, mais elle est chaleureuse. Il y a une large bibliothèque remplie de livres et de cadres photos qu’il ne peut pas clairement voir d’où il est, mais qu’il espère pouvoir observer plus tard.

 

Louis le rejoint, laissant entre eux juste assez d’espace pour déposer le saladier dans lequel ils piochent pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Quand le plat est vide, Louis le pose sur la table basse et profite du mouvement pour remonter les jambes sur les coussins et se rapprocher de son invité, créant ainsi un contact entre eux.

 

Très vite, Harry s’agite. Il tente d’être discret mais, avec leur proximité, ses gesticulations ne peuvent pas passer inaperçues. Louis l’ignore pendant quelques minutes mais quand Harry se repositionne pour la quatrième fois, il saisit son poignet. Le bouclé se fige instantanément. Il a pris l’habitude des contacts physiques de Louis, mais ce geste semble beaucoup plus intime.

 

**“Relax, Harry. Tout va bien, c’est que moi,”** le rassure le châtain en serrant les doigts, le regard toujours fixé sur la télévision.

 

Harry souffle doucement et laisse ses épaules s’affaisser. Il redresse un peu le dos, s’appuyant davantage contre le dossier du canapé. Sa position est plus naturelle, mais toujours un peu rigide.

 

Louis soupire à son tour et lâche le bras du bouclé. Il remonte les genoux pour se tourner un peu, colle tout son flanc à Harry et pose la tête sur son épaule. Ils retrouvent ainsi la position dans laquelle ils se sont endormis quelques jours plus tôt, à la différence près qu’ils en sont tous les deux très conscients.

 

Et Harry ne met pas bien longtemps à succomber. Son corps se détend à chaque inspiration et Louis ne peut empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de s’étendre sur ses lèvres quand le bouclé passe finalement un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui et respirant clairement son odeur.

 

Quand le générique défile sur l’écran et qu’aucun des deux hommes ne bouge, Harry se dit que Louis s’est peut-être endormi. Encore. Jusqu’à ce que le châtain parle doucement, comme pour ne pas briser l’ambiance qui les entoure.

 

**“Tu es définitivement une panthère,”** commence-t-il sans lever les yeux. **“Tu as de la prestance et tu attires le regard, tu impressionnes, tu as une part de mystère… Tu as cette caractéristique typiquement féline de t’approcher des gens sans les laisser faire de même.”**

 

Quand il se retourne, Harry l’observe déjà. Leurs regards se verrouillent et le temps se fige pendant quelques secondes.

 

**“Mais au final,”** reprend-il en se levant d’un bond, **“tu n’es qu’un gros chat qui aime se lover dans un canapé et se faire câliner !”**

 

Le bouclé lâche un petit rire étouffé et Louis sourit si fort que ses yeux se plissent jusqu’à être presque fermés. A nouveau, ils s’observent sans rien dire. Et Harry trouve ça de plus en plus facile, de supporter le regarde de Louis sur lui. Ce dernier se mordille la lèvre de manière absente. Il a les mains dans les poches de son jogging et se balance légèrement sur ses pieds. Harry le trouve adorable.

 

**“Tu veux une tasse de thé avant de rentrer ?”** propose le fauconnier.

**“Ouais, merci.”**

 

Louis hoche la tête et se dirige vers la cuisine, laissant Harry seul dans le salon. Le bouclé s’étire en faisant craquer sa nuque, puis il se lève et fait le tour de la pièce pour se retrouver devant la bibliothèque. Il n’est pas vraiment attentif aux rangées de livres, son regard étant tout de suite accroché par les photos.

 

Sur une étagère, Louis est lumineux, souriant en compagnie de Liam et Zayn. Certains clichés capturent son air concentré alors qu’il est avec les rapaces. Harry reconnaît Mac sur l’un d’eux, et toute l’équipe des fauconniers sur le suivant.

 

En baissant un peu les yeux, les visages changent. Harry s’attarde sur un cadre en particulier, un peu plus grand que les autres. Louis se tient au milieu de l’image, un immense sourire plein de tendresse sur le visage. Autour de lui, quatre jeunes filles rient en le regardant. Le cliché dégage tellement d’amour que Harry ne peut empêcher le sourire qui s’épanouit sur son visage.

 

**“Ce sont mes petites soeurs,”** souffle Louis derrière lui.

 

Harry sursaute et veut faire un pas en arrière, mais Louis pose une main sur le bas de son dos et soudainement, il se retrouve incapable de bouger. Le châtain montre une autre photo représentant les quatre filles de face.

 

**“C’est Charlotte, la plus âgée,”** dit-il en passant le doigt sur le verre. **“Ensuite, il y a Félicité. Puis les jumelles, Daisy et Phoebe.”**

 

**“Elles sont belles.”**

 

**“Magnifiques,”** approuve Louis d’une petite voix, **“comme notre mère.”**

 

Il fait un pas sur le côté et pointe un autre portrait. Harry se rapproche et découvre les mêmes enfants, bien que quelques années plus jeunes, assis près d’une femme resplendissante.

 

Louis inspire profondément et Harry pense qu’il va prendre la parole, mais quand le silence persiste il se tourne vers le châtain. Il est étonné de le trouver les yeux clos et les lèvres pincées.

 

**“Lou…”**

 

Louis secoue la tête et réouvre les yeux, se concentrant sur la photo.

 

**“Pardon, c’est toujours…”** soupire-t-il avec un petit rire triste. **“Elle s’appelait Johannah.”**

 

En comprenant ce que le châtain ne dit pas, Harry sent son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il prend la main de Louis dans la sienne, recouvrant complètement ses doigts. Louis baisse les yeux sur leurs poings liés, puis les relève sur Harry et lui offre un sourire doux.

 

**“Ca fait un peu plus de trois ans, mais c’est toujours difficile,”** ajoute-t-il avec une grimace.

**“Je sais,”** répond Harry tout bas, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

 

Il se tait ensuite, à court de mots. Il sait qu’il n’y a pas grand chose à dire dans ces cas-là, alors il resserre simplement sa prise sur les doigts du châtain et ça semble suffire.

 

Louis finit par se racler la gorge et attirer Harry vers le canapé. Des tasses fumantes les attendent sur la table basse et ils les boivent en discutant de sujets légers.

 

Au moment de partir, près de la porte, Louis prend Harry dans ses bras, comme de plus en plus souvent quand ils se disent au revoir. C’est toujours à ces moments que Louis lâche une petite phrase pleine de sens qui chamboule Harry à l’intérieur, qui l’atteint en plein coeur et tourne dans sa tête pendant toute la nuit.

 

**“Tu mets tellement d’énergie à garder les gens à distance…”**

 

Le bouclé veut s’éloigner, sans même penser que ça illustre parfaitement le propos. Mais Louis l’en empêche en le serrant un peu plus fort, la tête cachée dans son cou.

 

**“Personne ne pourra t’apprivoiser tant que tu ne l’auras pas fait toi-même.”**


	13. Chapter 13

 

Harry tourne en rond chez lui, fou d’impatience. Le mois de septembre a été long à venir, mais il est enfin là et il amène avec lui la meilleure nouvelle de l'été : Niall.

 

À peine l’interphone sonne-t-il que Harry se rue dessus. Il enclenche l'ouverture automatique et n’attend pas de réaction : il raccroche le combiné, ouvre la porte de son appartement et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand il arrive dans le hall d’entrée du petit immeuble, Niall est là, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras grands ouverts. Harry se précipite dans son étreinte et plonge immédiatement le visage dans le cou de son ami. En sentant son parfum, il a l’impression de respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

 

 **“Hey, tout va bien ?”** demande Niall avec un sourire dans la voix.

 **“Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là,”** marmonne Harry.

 **“Oh si, crois-moi. Je sais,”** répond l’Irlandais en tapant de la main le dos du bouclé.

 

Ils se séparent et se sourient, puis Harry empoigne le plus gros sac de Niall pour l’aider à monter.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Les horaires sont redevenus plus légers en semaine et finir sa journée à une heure décente permet au moins à Harry de ne pas se sentir trop mal à l’idée de laisser Niall livré à lui-même. Ce dernier a passé la journée à découvrir le parc et, contrairement à tous les autres visiteurs qui se dirigent vers la sortie au moment de la fermeture, il rejoint son ami dans la Cité des Immortels.

 

 **“Je t’ai retrouvé !”** s’exclame-t-il, approchant de Harry en brandissant son plan.

 **“C’est de la triche,”** glousse le bouclé en avisant le bout de papier.

 

Niall hausse les épaules et marmonne quelque chose à propos de la taille disproportionnée de l’endroit. Harry doit lui reconnaître ça : le parc est très étendu et en constante expansion. En comparaison du petit zoo dans lequel le vétérinaire travaille, celui-ci est immense.

 

 **“Je te l’avais dit,”** accorde le soigneur.

 **“C’est encore plus impressionnant en vrai. Vous devez courir d’un coin à l’autre à longueur de temps, ça doit être épuisant,”** souffle Niall, semblant exténué à cette simple idée.

 **“On a des voiturettes de golf,”** sourit Harry.

 **“Il me faut absolument un transfert,”** lâche le vétérinaire en secouant la tête, la surprise laissant rapidement place à un air déterminé sur son visage.

 

Harry porte une main à sa poitrine et fait mine de trébucher légèrement. **“Pour une voiturette ?”** s’écrie-t-il dramatiquement.

 

Niall lève les yeux au ciel et le bouscule gentiment avant qu’ils n’éclatent tous les deux de rire. Harry se reprend rapidement, un sourire s’attardant néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

 

 **“Ca m’a manqué,”** dit-il doucement en passant un bras par dessus l’épaule de son ami.

 

Ils pénètrent ensemble dans l’enclos des panthères et, quand Laila va directement à la rencontre de Niall, Harry laisse échapper un rire incrédule.

 

 **“Non mais, vous vous liguez contre moi aujourd’hui ? Traîtresse !”** lance-t-il à l’attention de sa protégée.

 

 **“Elle est moins rancunière que toi,”** s’exclame Niall en faisant référence à sa dernière rencontre avec l’animal. Son attention reste néanmoins focalisée sur Laila, dont les coups de tête sont si prononcés qu’elle pourrait le faire tomber.

 

Harry les observe avec un sourire tendre alors que Jeti s’approche de lui en rugissant faiblement. Même si le soigneur sait que jamais il n’aura avec lui un lien aussi fort qu’avec la femelle, il s’est inévitablement attaché au mâle, qui s’avère être au moins aussi câlin que Laila et bien plus paresseux. Il enfouit les doigts dans le pelage épais du félin et lui gratte le cou en soupirant d’aise.

 

Le léopard tourne soudainement la tête vers la porte quand Liam débarque à son tour.

 

 **“Heu… salut ?”** lance-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à son collègue devant la présence d’un inconnu.

 

 **“Tout va bien, c’est Niall,”** explique vaguement Harry.

 

Le visage de Liam s’éclaire et il se dirige vers le vétérinaire avec une main tendue. **“Le fameux !”**

 

Niall tourne la tête vers son ami avec un sourire. **“On a parlé de moi,”** dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

 

Harry lève à son tour les yeux au ciel avant de faire correctement les présentations, puis porte son attention sur Liam.

 

 **“Zayn et moi on va directement au bar, mais Lou doit repasser chez lui. Je venais voir ce que toi tu faisais…”** s’enquiert-t-il.

 **“Oh, on est jeudi...”** dit Harry en se passant la main sur les yeux. **“Ni, ça te dit une soirée billard ?”** demande-t-il en pivotant vers son ami.

 **“Et comment !”** s’exclame Niall avec enthousiasme.

 **“Cool. On se retrouve dans vingt minutes sur le parking ?”** reprend Harry.

 

Liam acquiesce et quitte les deux amis, qui viennent rapidement à bout des quelques tâches restantes.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Ils sont au bar depuis une petite heure quand deux mains se posent sur les épaules de Harry.

 

 **“Hey,”** souffle Louis au-dessus de lui.

 **“Hey,”** répond Harry sur le même ton, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Il n’a pas vu Louis de la journée et c’est seulement maintenant qu’il s’en rend vraiment compte. Il glisse légèrement sur la banquette pour permettre au châtain de s’asseoir à ses côtés quand Niall se penche sur la table, main tendue.

 

**“Salut !”**

**“Oh !”** s’étonne Louis en lui serrant la main. **“Niall, c’est ça ?”** demande-t-il avec un coup d’oeil vers Harry, qui hoche la tête.

 

Niall s’extasie à nouveau d’être reconnu, tout en affirmant que lui aussi a souvent entendu parler des trois hommes. Ils discutent amicalement pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de se diriger vers une des tables de billard, et c’est comme si Niall avait toujours été là.

 

 **“Alors, Niall. Dis-moi que tu es meilleur que Harry au billard ?”** charrie Liam en distribuant les queues.

 

Le bouclé lâche un “Hey” indigné alors que les autres se mettent à rire.

 

 **“Je me défends,”** répond le vétérinaire en haussant les épaules.

 

Harry étouffe un éclat de rire mais n’ajoute rien, même quand Zayn, qui l’a entendu, fronce les sourcils. Le bouclé se mord les lèvres et fait mine de rien.

 

Finalement, Niall s’avère être aussi mauvais que Harry et rejoint donc l’équipe de Zayn et Liam, pour équilibrer les niveaux. La conversation va bon train jusqu’à ce que Liam semble curieux d’en apprendre plus sur leur amitié.

 

 **“On s’est rencontrés à la fac, en vété. On se côtoyait, sans** **plus. C’est quand il a débarqué en Allemagne qu’on s’est vraiment rapprochés,”** lui explique l’Irlandais.

 **“Tu as fait vété ?”** s’étonne Zayn en se tournant vers le bouclé.

 **“Une année seulement,”** lui répond Harry avec une légère rougeur sur le visage.

 **“En vrai, ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes amis tous les deux,”** s’exclame Louis en posant une main dans le dos de Harry, détournant ainsi l’attention du bouclé.

 

Ce dernier lui lance un regard appréciateur auquel Louis répond par un sourire.

**“L’amitié ça ne se compte pas en années. Certaines sont faites pour durer, d’autres pour s’effacer aussi vite qu’elles ont commencé,”** dit Niall en haussant les épaules. **“Harry et moi on s’est retrouvés à un moment où on avait tous les deux besoin d’un ami. Et il s’est avéré qu’on fonctionne bien ensemble, qu’on est bénéfiques l’un pour l’autre.”**

 

Harry le regarde avec dans les yeux une tendresse qui se reflète dans ceux de Niall. Ils ne se voient peut-être pas souvent, mais Harry sait que son ami sera toujours là pour lui. Il n’a pas besoin de l’avoir physiquement à ses côtés pour savoir qu’il peut compter sur lui, n’importe quand.

 

Il ne résiste pas à la tentation de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry a beau ne pas être terriblement démonstratif et rechigner à établir un contact physique avec les autres, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu l’Irlandais. Et aussi peu enclin soit-il à l’admettre, il est en manque du sentiment de sécurité que seule une étreinte apporte. Mais il ne laisserait personne d’autre lui montrer ce genre d’affection.

 

C’est ce qu’il se dit, du moins, jusqu’à ce que son regard accroche celui de Louis. Et il est obligé d’admettre qu’une autre personne est en train de l’approcher, l’air de rien. Que le fauconnier se fraie peu à peu un chemin à travers les barricades qu’il a érigées autour de son coeur.

 

**“Harry ?”**

 

La voix de Louis le sort de sa torpeur et il remarque enfin tous les yeux posés sur lui. Il a l’air un peu perdu jusqu’à ce que son coéquipier fasse un geste vers la table.

 

 **“C’est à toi,”** ajoute Louis.

 **“Pardon,”** s’excuse-t-il en s’empressant de jouer, ratant lamentablement son coup.

 

Le châtain fait le tour de la table pour venir auprès de lui et pose une main sur l’avant-bras du bouclé, serrant doucement les doigts.

 

 **“Ca va ?”** s’inquiète-t-il discrètement.

 **“Ouais, ouais,”** répond Harry avec un peu trop d’empressement. **“Tout va bien.”**

 

Il lance à Louis un sourire un peu crispé et s’éloigne vers le bar en proposant une nouvelle tournée. Il ne voit pas le regard soucieux du fauconnier dans son dos, ni celui de Niall qui passe de l’un à l’autre.

 

 **“Tout va bien,”** répète-t-il pour lui-même en attendant les boissons.

 

Il finit par lâcher un rire nerveux en se traitant d’idiot et, quand il relève la tête, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Niall. Ce dernier l’observe intensément et il n’a pas besoin de dire le moindre mot pour que le bouclé sente le poids de son inquiétude, mais aussi de ses questions.

 

 **“Je te promets que ça va,”** lui assure le bouclé.

 

Son ami plisse les yeux et le fixe davantage. **“Tu me caches quelque chose,”** dit-il avant qu’un sourire taquin apparaisse sur ses lèvres. **“Ou du moins, tu essaies.”**

 

 **“On pourra en parler plus tard,”** le presse Harry avec un regard vers les trois autres.

 

 **“Compte sur moi,”** conclut l’Irlandais avec un clin d’oeil.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

 **“Alors, Louis ?”** lâche Niall avec un sourire en coin en rentrant ce soir-là.

 **“Pas toi aussi,”** grogne Harry en enfouissant le visage dans ses mains.

 **“Qui d’autre ?”** s’étonne le vétérinaire.

**“Ma mère, évidemment.”**

**“Sainte femme.”**

 

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et se lève pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Niall est sur ses talons, avide d’informations.

 

**“Ne nie pas ! Il te couve des yeux. Et tu rougis comme une fillette à chaque fois que tu le remarques.”**

 

 **“C’est faux !”** s’exclame Harry en portant les mains à ses joues.

 

Niall se met à rire et lui lance un clin d’oeil.

 

 **“C’est vrai. Et quand tu n’y prêtes pas attention, tu te perds dans sa contemplation. Tu as passé deux minutes entières à le mater tout à l’heure. Les yeux dans le vague, la lèvre entre les doigts…”** se moque Niall en l’imitant et en battant exagérément des paupières.

 

Harry grogne, encore. Et le vétérinaire lui tourne autour en tenant d’accrocher son regard.

 

**“Allez, Harry. Admets-le.”**

 

Le bouclé reste muet et son ami se plante face à lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il laisse tomber son sourire, mais n’admet pas sa défaite pour autant.

 

 **“T’as dit qu’on pourrait en parler,”** souffle-t-il.

 

Harry lève alors les yeux sur lui et soupire, ses épaules retombant légèrement. Il aurait envoyé n’importe qui d’autre se faire voir, mais Niall est probablement la seule personne avec qui il peut être complètement honnête, parfois plus qu’avec lui-même.

 

 **“Ok, c’est vrai,”** lâche-t-il, résigné. **“Il me plait. Je lui plais. C’est un fait établi. Mais il ne se passera rien.”**

 **“Et pourquoi pas ?”** demande Niall, sincèrement étonné.

**“Tu me poses vraiment la question ?”**

 

Niall hausse les épaules et secoue la tête d’un air perdu.

 

 **“Je peux pas,”** murmure le bouclé en baissant les yeux.

 

Niall semble comprendre tout à coup et il s’empresse de poser une main sur l’épaule de son ami.

 

**“Haz… Tu es le seul obstacle à ton propre bonheur. Et on ne parle pas de mariage et d’enfants ici.”**

 

Harry grimace douloureusement et Niall s’en veut un instant d’utiliser ses mots, mais il ne se démonte pas.

 

**“Accepte ce qu’il a à te donner, profites-en, permets-toi d’être heureux.”**

 

 **“Tu sonnes vraiment comme ma mère,”** lâche le bouclé sans aucune méchanceté. Il a l’air épuisé tout à coup.

 

 **“Et ça ne te donne pas l’impression qu’on a peut-être raison ?”** sourit le vétérinaire.

 

Ce coup-ci, Harry ne répond rien. Il reste silencieux pendant une longue minute et Niall le connaît assez pour savoir qu’il vaut mieux ne pas l’embêter à ce moment. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de l’observer avec attention.

 

Harry finit par reprendre, sans relever la tête. **“C’est juste… facile, tu sais. Avec lui. D’oublier.”**

**“Alors oublie. C’est une bonne chose.”**

**“Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux jamais revivre ça.”**

**“Tu te fais du mal. Tu dois avancer.”**

 

 **“C’est pas officiel. Pas encore. J’ai reçu la convocation il y a quelques jours,”** dit-il, la voix un peu cassée soudainement. **“On va au tribunal dans deux semaines.”**

 

**“Ca aussi c’est bien. Harry, tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose.”**

 

 **“Je ne sais pas comment faire,”** souffle le bouclé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 

 **“Tu vas t’en sortir,”** lâche Niall en se rapprochant. Il le prend dans ses bras, fermement. **“Tu t’en sors déjà, Haz. Tu vas mieux.”**

 

 **“J’en ai pas l’impression,”** dit le bouclé, si bas que Niall ne l’aurait pas entendu si sa bouche n’avait pas été presque collée à son oreille.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry a confiance en son meilleur ami, vraiment. Mais Niall a passé la semaine à glisser des détails sur sa relation avec Louis dans chacune de leurs conversations, allant jusqu’à faire des allusions en présence du fauconnier. Et si ça fait beaucoup rire les autres, Louis compris, Harry reste méfiant.

 

Il observe les deux hommes en question qui sont ensemble dans la cuisine. Louis parle en faisant de grands gestes et ils explosent de rire à la fin de son anecdote. Harry marmonne quelque chose d’incompréhensible en levant les yeux au ciel et fait mine de s’intéresser à autre chose pendant quelques secondes, mais son regard repart bien vite sur la seule scène qui l’intéresse.

 

Ils sont beaucoup plus discrets à présent. Niall est de dos mais Louis a le front légèrement plissé et écoute attentivement ce que l’Irlandais lui dit. Il glisse un instant les yeux sur le bouclé avant de hocher la tête et de serrer la main qui lui est tendue, comme pour sceller un deal.

 

Harry fronce les sourcils, mais il n’a pas le temps de s’attarder sur cette idée parce que son Niall revient vers lui avec un sourire fier.

 

**“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?”** demande-t-il à voix basse.

 

Niall prend un air angélique et ne répond pas, haussant simplement les épaules avant pouffer et de s’asseoir aux côtés de son ami, s’intégrant facilement à la conversation qui anime Liam et Zayn.

 

Les garçons sont réunis pour la dernière soirée avant le départ du vétérinaire. Quelques jours ont suffit pour que tout le monde s’attache à lui et, même si son retour en Allemagne n’est pas en soi un événement à fêter, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour se rassembler autour d’un verre.

 

Ils sont en grande discussion pour tâcher de déterminer dans quel ordre il est préférable de regarder les films Marvel et Louis est en pleine argumentation quand son téléphone se met à sonner. Sans s’arrêter, il le sort distraitement de sa poche et jette un oeil à l’écran.

 

**“Heu... je dois répondre,”** lâche-t-il en se levant, la mine inquiète. **“Hey, tout va bien ?”** demande-t-il en décrochant, se dirigeant vers le balcon. Mais la suite est coupée lorsqu’il s’isole en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

Harry fait son possible pour revenir au débat qui les occupait, mais son esprit reste focalisé sur le fauconnier, qu’il observe de loin. Louis parle avec animation au téléphone, sa main libre passant et repassant dans ses cheveux.

 

Le bouclé se demande un instant s’il devrait le rejoindre, mais alors qu’il se décide enfin, Zayn le précède. Louis réagit à peine quand le métis s’accoude près de lui en allumant une cigarette. Niall et Liam ont la délicatesse de ne pas commenter la situation, proposant simplement de vider la table de ses bouteilles vides pour en ramener de nouvelles, alors que Harry reste assis à observer ce qui se passe.

 

Quand Louis raccroche plusieurs minutes plus tard en se frottant les yeux, Zayn lui offre sa cigarette et le fauconnier la porte avidement à ses lèvres en se lançant visiblement dans de courtes explications. Le métis se redresse et se met face à lui, place les deux mains sur les côtés de son cou et relève doucement son visage pour lui parler.

 

Les deux garçons s’enlacent et Zayn dit encore quelques mots à l’oreille de son ami en lui caressant le dos avant de raffermir son étreinte, puis d’enfin se séparer de lui. Quand ils rentrent ensemble, Harry n’a pas le réflexe de se retourner, les yeux toujours fixés sur le châtain. Zayn s’en aperçoit et secoue la tête, mais il a aussi une lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

 

Louis s’arrête à hauteur du fauteuil qu’il occupait, mais ne s’assied pas.

 

**“Il y aurait quelque chose de plus fort ?”** demande-t-il d’une voix un peu rauque en avisant la bière que Liam lui tend.

 

**“Oui, viens,”** s’empresse de répondre Harry.

 

Il l’emmène vers l’armoire qui lui sert de bar et Louis balaie son contenu des yeux. Son regard s’arrête sur la bouteille de whisky et il s’en saisit sans un mot. Quand Harry le rejoint dans la cuisine, il est déjà en train de remplir un verre, qu’il vide d’une traite avant de le faire claquer contre la table.

 

**“Ca va ?”** s’inquiète doucement le bouclé.

 

**“Ouais,”** répond évasivement le châtain se servant un nouveau verre.

 

Harry laisse couler, mais l’inquiétude qu’il ressent au fond de lui ne s’apaise pas. D’autant plus quand Louis repart silencieusement dans le salon, son verre dans une main et la bouteille dans l’autre.

 

Louis passe le reste de la soirée aux côtés de Zayn. A chaque nouvelle gorgée de liquide ambre, il se replie un peu plus sur lui-même. Le métis a un bras autour de ses épaules et Louis n’hésite pas se blottir contre lui tel un chaton à moitié endormi.

 

Harry sent son estomac se contracter et reconnaît le sentiment qui l’étreint comme une sorte de jalousie malvenue. Il tente d’en faire abstraction et de profiter de la soirée, mais quelque chose cloche et il n’arrive pas à se sortir ce coup de fil de la tête.

 

Moins d’une heure plus tard, Louis a définitivement trop bu et Zayn le soutient pour sortir de l’appartement.

 

**“Il va venir chez moi, je vais m’occuper de lui,”** explique Liam en saluant Harry et Niall. Devant la mine abattue du bouclé, il reprend. **“Il ira mieux demain.”**

 

Harry n’est pas convaincu, mais il n’a pas d’autre choix que de faire confiance à Liam. Il trouve un peu de réconfort dans le sourire que le jeune homme lui offre en passant la porte. Mais en observant les trois amis monter en voiture, Harry se rend compte que la scène a quelque chose de naturel. Comme si Liam et Zayn savaient exactement comment gérer Louis dans cet état. Comme si ce n’était pas la première fois.

 

Il ferme la porte avant de se laisser aller à penser que la situation pourrait être habituelle et accepte facilement la bière que Niall lui tend. La longue conversation qu’ils ont ensuite lui permet de se changer les idées et il est presque détendu quand il décide d’aller se coucher.

 

Juste avant d’entrer dans sa chambre, Harry se retourne, les yeux plissés. **“Au fait, une dernière chose. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit à Louis ? Au début de la soirée.”**

 

Niall a un éclat rieur dans le regard. Il est clair qu’il voit exactement de quoi son ami veut parler et il prend un air nonchalant pour répondre.

 

**“Je lui ai demandé d’être là pour toi.”**

 

**“Tu as quoi ?”** s’exclame le bouclé.

 

Niall se contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

Quand Harry arrive au réfectoire le lendemain midi après avoir déposé Niall à la gare, Louis est adossé à l’extérieur, une cigarette à la main et les traits fatigués.

 

**“Salut,”** lance le bouclé avec un enthousiasme discret.

 

Le fauconnier répond avec un mouvement de la tête et Harry s’arrête à côté de lui.

 

**“Je ne savais pas que tu fumais,”** s’étonne-t-il doucement.

 

**“Je ne fume plus,”** répond le châtain en exhalant l’air souillé de ses poumons. **“Seulement quand je suis contrarié,”** ajoute-t-il en tirant à nouveau sur la cigarette quand Harry lève un sourcil.

 

Le silence qui suit est court mais lourd, et Louis soupire en se passant la main sur le visage.

 

**“C’est rien de grave, je vais m’en remettre. Il faut juste…”** Il hausse les épaules. **“Que ça passe.”**

 

**“Tu veux en parler ?”**

 

**“Pas maintenant,”** répond Louis en secouant la tête, les lèvres pincées.

 

Harry est surpris, parce que Louis ne s’est jamais retenu de lui parler auparavant. Mais il se reprend dans la seconde.

 

**“Okay,”** dit-il simplement.

 

Pour la première fois, il se rend compte de ce que ça fait d’être celui qui est tenu à l’écart. Il a infligé ça à Louis si souvent qu’il s’en veut, la culpabilité prenant le pas sur le reste. Et il se promet de s’améliorer. D’essayer, au moins.

 

Ils retrouvent ensemble le reste du groupe à table et le repas se passe comme d’habitude. Louis est redevenu lui-même, ou presque. Harry n’est pas dupe et il remarque que le sourire du châtain n’atteint pas ses yeux, mais il évite de faire le moindre commentaire quand il voit que tout le monde agit comme si de rien n’était.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

**“Il n’est pas là.”**

 

Harry sursaute en découvrant Zayn, qu’il n’a pas entendu sortir de la crypte, et se décale légèrement sur le banc pour que le métis puisse s’asseoir à ses côtés.

 

**“Je sais,”** répond-il en jetant un coup d’oeil vers les ruines.

 

Le regard de Zayn suit le sien. Ils savent tous les deux que Louis est avec les oiseaux. Ils savent aussi qu’ils sont certainement les derniers à être encore au parc à cette heure-là.

 

**“Va le voir.”**

 

**“S’il a besoin d’espace, je veux le lui donner,”** rétorque Harry en secouant la tête.

 

Zayn roule des yeux.

 

**“Il n’a pas besoin d’espace,”** dit-il avant de planter son regard dans celui du bouclé. **“Il n’est pas toi.”**

 

Il n’y a pas de reproche dans le ton du métis, mais Harry a tout de même l’impression de recevoir un coup. Il reste bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Zayn mette une main sur son épaule.

 

**“Va le voir,”** répète-t-il avant de se lever. Il fait quelques pas puis semble se raviser. **“Il n’a pas sa voiture. Tu le ramèneras ?”**

 

Harry opine sans dire un mot et attend que son collègue soit parti pour se lever à son tour. Il souffle un grand coup et descend vers les ruines, à l’affût du moindre son. Le soir quand les visiteurs sont partis, même les animaux semblent vouloir respecter la quiétude des lieux.

 

En chemin, son téléphone sonne et il est étonné de trouver un message de Zayn avec une capture d’écran qui montre un oiseau vaguement familier.

 

**_[La buse de Harris est très grégaire. Elle peut vivre en groupes, les uns aidant les autres…]_** *

 

_[Que ça reste entre nous.]_

 

Harry est figé sur place. Il fait directement le lien, mais il lui faut tout de même une minute pour assimiler l’information. Il finit par ranger son téléphone en se promettant de se pencher davantage sur le sujet plus tard et reprend sa marche, tâchant de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses pensées.

 

C’est sans surprise qu’il retrouve Louis auprès de Mac. La cage est ouverte et le fauconnier a déjà enfilé le capuchon sur la tête du rapace. Il n’a pas l’air étonné en voyant Harry et lui indique de le suivre sans un mot.

 

Comme la première fois qu’ils ont fait cela ensemble, Harry s’installe dans les gradins. Il observe Louis, cette relation si belle qu’il a avec l’oiseau. Il lui parle tout bas en caressant son plumage avant de lui ôter le bonnet et Mac reste sur son bras, son regard curieux plongé dans celui du châtain. Ils semblent avoir une réelle conversation et Harry ne peut s’empêcher de penser Laila.

 

Les mots “grégaire” et “aidant les autres” résonnent dans son esprit quand la buse s’envole enfin et, comme d’habitude, il est épaté par la prestance de l’oiseau. Louis garde un long moment les yeux rivés vers le ciel et, quand Mac passe une première fois au-dessus de leurs têtes sans s’arrêter, il semble se détendre et se tourne vers le bouclé.

 

Harry a une conscience accrue du châtain et de son propre comportement. Il reste immobile pendant que le fauconnier s’approche, mettant sans le vouloir en pratique ce qu’il a appris lors de ces séances de vol tardives.

 

Louis s’assied en laissant une vingtaine de centimètres entre eux et il semble plus vulnérable que jamais. Le bouclé l’observe lever les yeux vers le haut de la tour de l’ancienne abbaye, puis baisser le regard sur ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux. Harry s’empêche à tout prix d’en saisir une, respectant la distance que le châtain a instaurée.

 

**“Lottie, ma soeur ?”** commence-t-il doucement. Quand Harry hoche la tête pour montrer qu’il se souvient, Louis continue. **“Elle devait venir passer deux semaines ici pendant ses vacances. Sauf que finalement, elle ne viendra pas.”** Il hausse les épaules et soupire. **“Mais c’est pas grave.”**

 

Harry fronce les sourcils en entendant cela. Louis lui a expliqué un jour qu’après le décès de sa mère, le père des filles est allé vivre aux Etats-Unis et qu’il les a emmenées avec lui. Depuis, Louis les as vues deux fois seulement. Alors forcément, la nouvelle doit être difficile à avaler.

 

**“Lou…”**

**“C’est pas grave,”** dit à nouveau le fauconnier en prenant une brusque inspiration.

 

La réponse de Harry est instinctive : il se rapproche de Louis et le prend dans ses bras. Le visage du châtain trouve sa place dans le cou du plus jeune et le coeur du bouclé se serre quand il entend Louis répéter que “c’est pas grave”, encore et encore.

 

Ils restent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que la respiration de Louis soit à nouveau calme et régulière. Il s’écarte alors du bouclé avec une timidité inhabituelle.

 

**“Je… Il faut que je ramène Mac.”**

 

Harry acquiesce et ramasse le peu de matériel qui traîne au sol pendant que Louis se rend au centre de la piste. A peine a-t-il sifflé que Mac apparaît, planant depuis le haut de la tour. Il se pose élégamment sur le bras du fauconnier, qui le récompense rapidement avant de se diriger vers les cages.

 

 

_____

 

 

 

En arrivant devant chez Louis, Harry coupe le contact et remet ses deux mains sur le volant.

 

**“Hum, tu…”** commence le châtain sans le regarder. **“Si tu n’as rien de prévu, tu voudrais rester ? Regarder un film ou…”**

 

**“Je n’ai rien de prévu,”** le coupe le bouclé avec un sourire rassurant quand Louis lève les yeux sur lui.

 

**“Cool,”** souffle le plus âgé en sortant de l’auto.

 

Harry lui propose d’aller prendre une douche pendant qu’il prépare rapidement quelque chose à manger et, quand Louis revient, un plat de pâtes l’attend à table.

 

Harry l’observe, hésitant à lancer une conversation quand il le voit clairement distrait. Le fauconnier joue avec ses spaghettis, les enroulant autour de sa fourchette, les poussant d’un côté à l’autre de son assiette sans jamais porter la nourriture à sa bouche.

 

**“Aller, viens,”** finit par lâcher le bouclé en se levant, tendant la main vers Louis qui se laisse conduire vers le canapé.

 

Ils s’y installent tous les deux et normalement, c’est le moment que choisirait Louis pour taquiner Harry sur le fait qu’il n’a pas de télévision. Il en fait toujours des tonnes quand il allume le poste. Mais aujourd’hui, il se contente de lancer un film quelconque sans la moindre remarque et de se lover dans un coin du divan.

 

Harry le laisse faire pendant quelques minutes avant de l’attirer contre lui. Le châtain n’oppose aucune résistance. Au contraire, il se recroqueville immédiatement contre le bouclé, entremêlant leurs doigts et appuyant la tête sur son épaule. Harry lui-même ne se pose pas de question quand il resserre son bras autour de Louis et embrasse tendrement ses cheveux.

 

Ils restent ainsi pendant un long moment et quand le générique roule sur l'écran, Harry tourne la tête vers Louis. Ce dernier a déjà le regard posé sur lui et le temps s’arrête.

 

Aussi naturelle qu’ait été leur position, elle prend à ce moment une toute autre dimension. Ils sont plus proches que jamais et les yeux de Louis ne quittent pas les lèvres de Harry. Le bouclé est vaguement mal à l’aise, une partie de lui reconnaissant qu’il a envie de s’approcher mais l’autre le retenant fermement.

 

**“Tu devrais rentrer,”** murmure Louis sans cesser de fixer le bas de son visage.

 

Harry voudrait répondre mais aucun mot ne lui vient. Louis détourne le regard et se racle la gorge.

 

**“Vraiment, Harry,”** reprend-il d’une voix légèrement cassée en s'éloignant.

 

C’est son mouvement de recul qui ramène le bouclé à la réalité.

 

**“Oui, je…”** dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. **“Okay. Tu as raison, il est tard.”**

 

Il se lève maladroitement et va remettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Louis le rejoint, les mains calées dans la poche de son pull et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

 

**“Bon, heu… bonne nuit ?”** tente le bouclé avec un sourire crispé.

 

**“Oui, bonne nuit,”** répond Louis en restant à l'écart.

 

Harry tape des mains, sourit à nouveau et ouvre la porte.

 

**“Hey,”** l'arrête Louis en attrapant son bras. **“Merci,”** souffle-t-il avec sincérité quand Harry se retourne, un sourcil levé.

 

Le bouclé lui offre un sourire chaleureux et serre un instant ses doigts entre les siens avant de rompre tout contact en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

 

Ce n’est qu’une fois dans son lit qu’il se rend compte à quel point il avait envie que Louis se laisse aller à réduire la distance entre eux.

 

 

 

* <http://www.oiseaux-birds.com/fiche-buse-harris.html>


End file.
